Once Upon a Time
by Jay DeMoir
Summary: The sequel to "The Alluring Wars!" This story takes place 6 months after the events of the prior story, "T.A.W." Follow Padme' Amidala-Skywalker, the Charmed Ones, and more on their new and exciting adventures throughout the 1st "SEASON" July 22,2009-
1. Prologue

_**THE "SEASON" PREMIERE OF "THE ALLURING WARS!" SEQUEL is TOMORROW, July 20, 2009!!!!!**_

_**Once Upon A Time**_

**Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation, electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

**Special Guests:**

1. Anakin Skywalker

2. Flan Her'pol

3. Mace Windu

4. Yoda

5. Danity Kane

**PROLOGUE:**

It has been nearly six months since Decca Team's last mission. So much has changed.

Phoebe had been training extensively on her new ability, electro-mental ignition. Since its awakening, it hadn't been as strong since the first time she'd used it, but it was building. She was just glad to have an active power. Though the life of an Agent of the Jedi Order was an exciting life, she still missed her family. It had been nearly six weeks since she'd seen her family, and since she now lived on Coruscant, it was difficult to see her family most times.

Padme' had been a busy bee herself. She was tending to her three children as a full time mother now, taking a leave of absence after returning from the factory district six months ago. Chase is two-and-a-half now and growing. The twins are now five and growing in the Force each day. Anakin was in and out of the house these days, sent on missions to the far reaches of the galaxy since he was back on active duties. So, it was just like the old days to her.

Piper had delivered a healthy baby girl, whom she'd named Prudence, after her late sister. Little Prue is now three months old. Wyatt and Chris were being VERY good big brothers.

Paige will soon be entering her second trimester in her first pregnancy, but she's still unaware that she's pregnant.

A lot has changed for the ladies of this story, but soon…they'll be reunited in an event that could possibly turn **BOTH** their worlds **UPSIDE DOWN!**

**WELCOME**…to _Once Upon A Time_…..

CHAPTER 1: TBA


	2. Epi 1: Pilot

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season" Premiere**

**July 22, 2009**

**Episode 1: Pilot**

_=Balthazar shimmered into the room, holding a book in his arms. He walked towards Phoebe. "How can you turn away from Evil, Phoebe? It's who you ARE! YOU ARE EVIL!! It's in you! How can you turn from me?" Balthazar transformed into Cole. He walked closer to Phoebe, holding the New Dark Book of Shadows in his hands. "Come back to the Dark Side, Phoebe."=_

Phoebe jumped up, gasping, as the premonition ended. She awoke with a cold sweet. Looking quickly around the small room, fully expecting to see Cole, Phoebe pulled back the covers, and got out of bed.

She breathed in a deep, calm breath as she saw that her premonition hadn't come true….Yet.

She walked through her studio apartment, which was not far from the Jedi Temple, and heard the roar of thunder outside. It didn't rain often on Coruscant…so something had to be wrong.

As she saw that all was clear, she was still feeling a presence, as if someone _was _in fact there.

After all of these years, why would she be having a premonition of Cole?? He'd been finally set to rest so long ago.

Phoebe shook her heard, her growing hair now reaching the middle of her back. And with that, she headed back to bed, still on the alert. She pulled the covers up to her chin and finally eased back into her sleep.

(The next morning, a the Jedi Temple) Padme' woke early just in time to make the twins sack lunches before they woke to head off to "Youngling School." Luke and Leia were just growing up before her eyes. Now they were five, and soon they'd be eighteen, leaving home as Jedis, or whatever they wanted to be, saving the universe like their parents before them.

She smiled and kissed them on the forehead before they headed out the door. She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself as she watched them head up the steps and to the elevators that would take them to class.

One more time before they got on the elevators, the blonde Luke and the brunet Leia turned to wave to their mother.

Padme' smiled and waved to them, then blew them both kisses. It warmed her heart to see the lives she and Anakin had created.

After the twins were safe on the elevator and away, Padme' headed back into the house and went to check on young Chase.

He was beginning to stir, so she lifted him from his playpen and he woke.

"Good morning, sunshine," Padme' said, running a hand through her son's curly hair. She walked to the kitchen with him on her hip and began to make their breakfast.

Life had changed for Padme', so much, within the last six months. Anakin had gone back on active duty after Decca Team's last mission, so Padme' was now back at home, on an extended leave, to take care of the children. This was a much needed break, but to her, this break might end up being a bit more permanent. She realized that she was missing out on her children growing up, and that was something she didn't want.

She sat Chase in his highchair and returned to the kitchen where she observed the food in the skillet. After she checked on the food, she pulled her datapad from its resting place and entered an entry in her diary:

_Oh, Anakin!! I miss you so. Where are you, right now? Are you safe? Are you in danger? Are you being careful? Is R2 watching out for you like I asked him? I have so many questions and the children keep asking about you all the time….They miss you, Ani. I just love you so much…and I want you to come home, safe. I want you to come and rest in my arms, Ani. I want your lips to touch mines and melt me. I need you…not just because of the physical things…but because it's easier to breath when you're in front of me._

_Let me scratch that…no, it's not. I can barely breathe when you're around me….You make my heart race….I just want you close to me, Ani…I miss you, my love._

Chase began to cry and that snapped Padme' out of her private thoughts. She saved her entry in her diary and shut off her datapad. "Mommy's coming, Chase!"

Then, she went to tend to her child and her household.

(Across the galaxy) Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, the mother of three, was working in the Halliwell Manor. Wyatt orbed into the room, giggling.

Piper spun to face him, her long brown hair shining with gloss. "Hello, my little angel," she said, kneeling to his level. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

"Hi, momma," Wyatt said, smiling at her.

"What's up, buddy?" she asked him.

He giggle and orbed out. Piper chuckled. "Well, okay…Bye, buddy. Maybe we can do that again sometime."

She stood and swept the dust off the hardwood floors of the Manor. Many things had changed. For one, P3 had been a great success over the summer. Piper was looking into expanding the club to different locations throughout America. It was her dream to open her own restaurant and now, she was making enough money to lead her down that path. For the time being, she had to save her earnings for her children's futures.

Life had been going fairly easy, and Piper was glad for that. Since her daughter, Prue, had been born, there'd been no demon attacks, and her life was as close to normal as it could get.

Piper pulled up the dust pan from where it lay, and just then, she suddenly felt strong presence around her. It felt like a cool breeze passed over her ever so lightly. Piper shook. She looked around, a little confused as to what had just happened. But one thing she was sure of, was that she felt like _SOMEONE_ was watching her….

(Across Town) Paige lay in bed beside her lover, Henry. Over the past six months, the two love birds had decided to go on a second honeymoon, this time going to Italy.

Paige didn't want to tell the sisters that she was back yet, because, right now, she just wanted to have some more alone time with her husband.

Henry, on the other hand, had been trying his best not to pressure Paige for a child. Ever since they'd wed, he wanted children.

Paige gazed into Henry's eyes and smiled.

"Morning love," he said. Paige kissed his moist, pink lips. Henry pulled up on his bare, muscular, tanned chest and rested his body on top of Paige's. She giggled and kissed him deeply.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to puke. She began to squirm and Henry looked confused. She covered her mouth and orbed from underneath him and into the bathroom. Once she materialized, she fell to her knees and threw up.

Henry looked over the side of the bed, trying to get a view of Paige. 'Um, uh, honey?? A-Are you alright??" he asked.

She retched again and vomit could be heard spilling into the toilet.

"_Eww_, gross," he whispered.

(FAR AWAY) "Don't worry about how I came back…just know that I did." The hooded figure turned to the others in the dark, gloomy chamber.

"Balthazar, it just doesn't make sense," one of the demons said. "You were banished."

"Well, I'm back now…I've BEEN back…it's just time for me to make my debut back into the world. Now…listen up…Dalit and Asajj failed at their attempt to return the plans of my new weapon to me….So, the mission has changed….Our _purpose_ has changed."

The demon before him cocked his head. "So what's our mission then, Balthazar?"

Balthazar grinned. "To destroy the Jedi Order, and with it…The Charmed Ones."

The demon began to laugh. "How do you plan to do that when you failed before??"

Balthazar cut him a sharp look. "The sister's, nor the Order, have any idea that I'm back…or that the Underworld is alive. If anything, they think it lays dormant…As well as the Sith Order….But with this new union with the remaining Sith…we'll bring about a Dark Era none have seen before….I'm going to return to power…and the war I'm about to bring to gain control of this universe will change lives forever!"

(Back on Coruscant) Phoebe was still a little unnerved by the premonition she'd had two days prior. So she'd decided to head to the Jedi Temple and talk to Master Windu about it. He was pretty insightful when it came to interpreting visions, premonitions, etc.

"So…Phoebe, tell me now…what do _you_ think it means?" Mace asked her, his bald head reflecting light from the sun beams that shined through the shades.

Phoebe ran a hand through her long curly hair and took a deep breath. Her mind raced with thoughts of Cole. "I-I think it means that…either I'm going to be tempted by someone I fall in love with…or…_Cole_ has returned…."

His name alone tasted sour in her mouth.

Mace sat there, attentive, observing her. "Hmm…and how do you suppose he would return?"

Phoebe thought for a moment, but her mind was filled with so many thoughts, that it was hard to focus. But then it happened, she was hit with a premonition.

=_Cole, dressed in black from head-to-toe, approached her. "Hello, Phoebe," he said, twiddling his thumbs. "Did you miss me?"=_

Phoebe opened her eyes and exhaled sharply. Mace focused his eyes on her. "Phoebe? ...What did you see?"

She looked up. "COLE."

Mace's eyebrow creased. "How is it you had a premonition without---"

"My powers are advancing," she told him. "Not constantly, but nonetheless, they are."

Mace planted his feet onto the ground and sat up. "Phoebe, I'm concerned about you. You're powers have been growing in an inconstant way. I'm afraid that maybe instead of premonitions, you're reliving repressed memories….Maybe it's not your powers that are making you see Cole in a _"premonition"_ state, but maybe it's your mind playing tricks on you….It could be stress…."

Phoebe shook her head. "No, no, I know my powers. I've been under stress before, and I know what my body is---"

The doorbell chimed and the doors to Mace's study slid open, Masters Rad Kon and Der Sosa walking in.

"Looks like we're going to have to cut this meeting short, Ms. Halliwell," Mace told her, rising to greet the masters.

Phoebe shook her head and stood, leaving the room as soon as she could. "Ugh, why does nobody here understand me??" she asked herself.

_I understand you. _ A voice said.

Phoebe spun around but saw no one, and then she registered the voice in her head as _Cole's_.

She pushed herself up to the wall and put a hand over her face. "Oh, my God! Now I'm hearing his _voice_!!

She shook her head.

_Relax, Phoebe,_ the voice continued. Phoebe gasped and turned around. It sounded like he was right beside her!

She hurried down the hall and headed back home.

Cole phased onto the physical realm, becoming visible as Phoebe ran out of the Jedi Temple. He wore all black and a ring on his right pointing finger. He smirked and watched her. "This is going to be _too _easy," he chuckled.

Phoebe grabbed the speeder train and rode the train all the way home. "Where Piper when I need her?"

Arriving home, Phoebe quickly lighted a candle and began to meditate. She took a deep breath and sighed.

She sat, Indian style, on the floor and tried to clear her mind. Suddenly, a swift breeze filled the room and Phoebe's eyes flew open.

She levitated and she unfolded her legs, landing softly and into a battle stance. Looking around the room, she tried to prepare herself for anything, but she wasn't so sure what to expect.

But suddenly, something fell on top of her from the ceiling. She yelped and hit the floor, hard. She was being attacked.

She levitated and slammed her attackers body into the ceiling.

Landing, Phoebe spun around and saw a demon standing there. She dealt a high kick to the demon's face, knocking him over.

Growling, the demon jumped up and fired an energy ball at Phoebe.

She screamed and levitated, the energy ball passing underneath her. She landed and kicked again, but this time, the demon blocked her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "What do you want??"

"_**YOUR LIFE!!"**_ the demon responded.

Phoebe's eyes grew big and she back flipped, creating more distance between her and the demon. He fired another energy ball and Phoebe dodged it.

The demon reached for her and she ducked. Then, he grabbed her by the throat. She gasped.

As he lifted her body off the ground, she began to feel light headed as he strangled her. She kicked her leg back and kneed him.

He let out a groan and dropped her. Phoebe kicked him in the face and he fell back. Then she grabbed him and placed both hands on the sides of his temples. Then, the bolts of lightning began to pass from her palms to his head as she activated her electro-mental ignition ability.

In the matter of an overwhelming seventeen seconds, his brain was overloaded with the images and pains of all of the bad deeds he'd ever committed. And it began to fry his mind. After thirty seconds, he began to spontaneously catch on fire, and after a minute, he exploded in a show of black, red, and orange energy. The impact of the onslaught sent Phoebe flying across the room and into the wall.

She fell on top on her end table, smashing it. She hit the floor with a loud thud and she looked at the demon's ashes on her floor.

She blew out a huff of air and pushed her hair from her face. Her body ached…it still hurt to use her new power; it took a tole on her, and it was still dangerous to Phoebe. It made her vulnerable, opening her up to attack from others. Hopefully, over time, she could do something about that.

Phoebe picked herself up and looked at the destruction in her apartment. "Well, here we go again," she said to herself. "Round two."


	3. Epi 2: The Return Pt I

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

**July 25, 2009**

**Episode 2: The Return Part I**

(On Earth) Paige Matthews-Mitchell sat in her doctor's office, waiting on the results from her blood work. She'd still been feeling sick as ever, and her condition wasn't getting any better. It was now to the point that it affected her powers!

She kicked her legs out, her heels sounding on the wooden stand.

The door opened and her doctor walked in, her chart in his hands.

"Okay, doc, give it to me," Paige said, anxiously awaiting her results.

He smiled at her. "It's not bad at all, Mrs. Mitchell."

Her eyes grew big. "WHAT?! I-I don't understand! I-I've been _sick_. How can that be good?"

He smiled at her again. "Mrs. Mitchell…you're pregnant."

Paige grew silent and just sat there as his words saturated her. Then, came the overflow of emotions. She burst out into tears.

"Oh, my God!! I-I'm _**pregnant**_!!"

Her doctor was filled with confusion. "I-I'll leave you to—"

She waved him off, and the tears continued to flow. As he headed out the door she stopped him. "WAIT!"

He turned around. "Yes, Mrs. Mitchell?"

"H-How far along am I…?"

He grinned at her, looked at her chart, and replied, "Twelve weeks." Then, he departed from the room.

"How many months is twelve weeks?" she asked herself. Then she began to count on her fingers. "Four equals one month, eight equals two months, and twelve equals three months." She grinned through the tears that were now drying. "I'm three months pregnant."

She placed both of her hands on her small bump and caressed it. "I'm going to be a mommy." She chuckled softly. "_Wow_."

(An hour later) Paige's mind was filled with so many thoughts as she drove to the bookstore. She picked up almost every pregnancy book she could find.

"How am I going to tell Henry?" she asked herself as she stood at the checkout desk.

The cashier looked up at her as she scanned the next set of books. "Is he the father?"

Paige nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he is."

"Just be honest," the cashier replied. "Don't wait to long….If you're sure you're pregnant, then you need to tell him."

Paige bit her lower lip. Then the cashier handed her the bag. But suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame her and the cashier grimaced at her as Paige's jaws grew big.

"Down the walk way, make a left, and it's the third door on your right."

Paige nodded her thanks and ran off as the vomit began to escape through the gate she'd tried to form over her mouth with her hand.

Finally when she reached the bathroom, the last ounces of vomit were able to flow into the toilet. She wiped her mouth and reached for a paper towel. "This isn't going to be easy."

"And who said it would be?" said an unknown voice.

Paige gasped and turned around, using the floor as a platform to spin her. Paige was absolutely shocked to see the person that stood behind her.

"_Cole_."

He smiled at Paige. "Hello, Paige…and congratulations on the pregnancy."

She rose to her feet. "My _God_, Cole! Y-You're supposed to be _dead_!"

He shrugged. "Well, looks to me like I'm back."

Paige began to back away from him. "How'd you come back?"

He slowly began to walk towards her. "Oh, that's one to many questions, Paige."

Paige tried to orb out but Cole stretched out his hand and grasped the orbs that represented her neck. Then, she materialized and gasped for air as he tightened his grasp on neck.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away _that_ easily did you?" He lifted her off the floor and she tried to pry his hands off her. "My abilities have more then _**doubled**_ since you Halliwell sisters banished me."

Paige looked around the room for something to aid her. Then, she saw the garbage can across the bathroom. It was made of metal and would be good enough for her to distract him, so…she had to at least try.

But there was one problem, she could barely breathe, let alone speak to summon her telekinetic-orbing ability into action. She closed her eyes as Cole continued his monologue and she began to call the object with her thoughts.

_GARBAGE CAN!,_ she yelled with her thoughts. The garbage can was reduced to blue orbs and flew across the room, slamming into Cole's back.

He grunted and dropped Paige long enough for her to fall to the floor and slid though his legs.

She spun and kicked, knocking Cole into the wall.

He looked at her, fire in his eyes. "PAIGE!!"

She tried to make a run for the door, but he swung his arm, calling his gained ability of telekinesis to his will.

Paige flew across the room and slammed into the wall. She yelped and fell to the floor.

Her thoughts didn't go to her danger, but instead went directly to the safety of her unborn baby. She shielded her stomach as she fell to the floor.

Cole flicked his wrist and she slid across the floor and into the table that stood underneath a mirror.

Paige looked up at Cole and tried to orb out again. He growled and swung his arm, telekinetically sending her orbs through the stone wall.

The wall shattered in an explosion that rattled the entire building.

Paige screamed and materialized, slamming into ally, bricks falling on top of her. She shielded her belly and screamed, paralyzed by fear, frustration, and anger as the bricks fell on her, burying her underneath the collapsed wall.

Cole walked into the ally, sirens sounding in the distance. All he could see was thousands of bricks, wires, cords, etc. But through the debris, eh saw a pale hand, sticking up through the wreckage.

He grinned and walked away, flaming out in the style of a shimmer.

(Across town) Piper felt uneasy all of a sudden. She spun around, her long train of hair following her. "Paige?" she called out. She could tell something wasn't right.

"Leo?" she called.

Orbs appeared beside her, soon forming her husband, and the father of her three children, Leo Wyatt. "What's wrong, Piper?" he asked her, walking to her side.

"Paige," she simply said. "Something's wrong….I can just feel it….See if you can sense her."

Leo closed his eyes and stretched out with his senses, scanning San Francisco for his sister-in-law. His eyes flew open and he turned to her.

"She's in trouble."

"Well, let's go then!" Piper said.

"We can't just leave the kids here, Piper," Leo told her.

"Well, orb me there," she told him. "I can't just leave my sister there."

Leo sighed and closed his eyes and tried to focus. Soon, Piper was reduced to particles and orbed out.

She reappeared in the ally and when she materialized, she was met by smoke. Piper waved her hand and coughed, fanning the smoke away.

"Paige?" she called, walking through the smokescreen.

She finally came up to the debris and broken wall and began to search the wreckage.

Then, she saw a pale hand sticking up through the debris.

Piper gasped. "Paige?" She ran towards the debris, then she gestured with her hands, the debris exploding all around her as she used her molecular combustion ability to free her sister from her temporary prison.

"Paige!! Oh, please be alive!!" Piper pulled her unconscious sister from the wreckage and called for Leo. "Wake up, Paige!" Piper told her, as she rocked her.

Paige's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. "Piper…."

Piper smiled through the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Hey, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay….Help's on the way."

"Piper…I'm pregnant." Then, Paige fell back into unconsciousness.

Piper's eyes grew big. "WHAT?? Paige! What did you say!!" Piper looked at Paige's arms, one was up, and the other was shielding her abdomen from any impact.

The words her sister had said echoed in her head: _Piper…I'm pregnant. _


	4. Epi 3: The Return Pt II

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

**July 29, 2009**

**Episode 3: The Return Part II**

(Three Hours Later) Piper, Leo, Henry, and the kids sat around Paige's hospital room, waiting for her to wake up.

Her doctor walked in and everyone in the room looked up, except Henry. He hadn't diverted his gaze from Paige's face since he'd come into the ER.

"How's she doing?" Piper asked, rising from her seat, toiling with her hands.

The doctor looked at her. "I'd like to speak to her husband, privately," he said.

"You can speak to _**ME**_, I'm her sister," Piper said, pointing to herself.

Henry looked up. "Just speak, doctor…." He said in a somber tone.

"Well…Mrs. Mitchell _is_ in fact pregnant," he began.

Henry looked up, shocked. Piper gasped and covered her mouth.

"H-How far along?" Henry asked, moving from Paige's side and closer to the doctor.

"Twelve weeks," said a faint voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Paige slowly waking up.

"Mrs. Mitchell, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked, moving over to Paige's bedside to check on her.

"Exhausted, nauseous, and…angry," Paige replied, placing a hand on her head.

Piper moved to her side. "Sweetie, we were so worried."

The doctor checked her vitals, then left the room.

"Paige, I'm so glad that you're okay," Henry said.

Paige smiled and he reached down to kiss her.

"So, what happened?" Piper asked her. "How'd you end up under that wall?"

Paige looked at her. "Cole happened."

Piper's eyes grew big. Henry looked from Paige, then to Piper.

"WHAT?? _Cole_? W-What are you talking about? Cole's dead."

Paige shook her head. "No, he's back. He attacked me while I was at the bookstore." She exhaled sharply. "His powers have _doubled_ since we banished him to the Wastelands…Piper, he's back, and he's coming after us. We need to do something…and _fast_."

Piper turned to Leo, whom was listening intently, little Chris in his arms. "Leo, go check with the Elders and see what they know about Cole returning."

He nodded and handed her Chris. Then, he orbed out.

Piper turned back to the Mitchell's. Henry rubbed her hands. He was so worried about her…and their baby.

Piper bit her lower lip. _Phoebe, I hope you're alright,_ she thought in her head.

_______

Phoebe headed to the Jedi temple. She needed to see Padme'. By the time she reached the sleeping quarters in the temple, she was overwhelmed with thoughts.

Padme' opened the door on the fourth knock. "Phoebe, what's wrong?? You look so...distraught."

Phoebe was panting. "Cole's back," she blurted out. "And I think I might be in danger."

Padme' was just shocked, in awe of her comment. "H-How could that be so? I thought you and your sisters banished him years ago."

"We did, but somehow, he found a way to return to the real world. I-Is there someway that I can go back to Earth?"

Padme' thought for a moment. "Maybe there's a way we can be beamed through hyperspace and returned to Earth, but I'm not sure if it'll work."

"We have to try," Phoebe said.

Padme' could see the distress in Phoebe's eyes. Cole wasn't just her ex-husband, but he was also the former Source of All Evil. And she couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Phoebe wasn't just her friend, but also her partner in Decca Team.

"Sure, Phoebe," Padme' replied. "I'll see what I can do."

Phoebe smiled and hugged her.

(Far Away) Cole shimmered in, his flames dispersing. He looked around and saw that the Manor hadn't changed that much. He grinned and began to walk through the house.

Nobody was home, and so, he headed up to the attic to see the Book of Shadows. He walked into the attic and saw the book. As he approached it, the book began to glow. Then it began to vibrate and it flew across the room as Cole reached for it.

He grimaced and stepped back as the Book of Shadows landed across the room and near the table.

"I don't have time for this," he said to himself as he walked over to the book and stretched out his hand. He called his telekinetic abilities into play and began to drag the book closer to him. The book fought back and tried to free itself from his grasp.

Suddenly, a door slamming could be heard. Cole stopped and looked over his shoulder. The next thing he heard was a voice---_Piper's_ voice.

He swore under his breath and went back to work on trying to capture the book.

(Downstairs) Piper pulled off her jacket as she and Leo walked into the living room with the boys.

"I can't believe that he's back," Piper said, taking Chris from Leo's arms and walking across the room to place him in his playpen.

Leo sighed. "The Elders said they felt his dark energy about a week ago."

"So why didn't they tell us?" Piper asked, tucking her hair behind her ears. "That's_ insane_! Cole's a **MASSIV**E threat!"

"I know, Piper, but the thing we need to be concerned with is getting Phoebe back."

Piper's eyes grew big. "Oh, my God! Do you think he's tried to attack her?"

Leo shrugged. "I hope not, but I'd think that she would've contacted us if that had happened."

Suddenly, Piper heard a noise upstairs. She diverted her attention to the attic. "That _can't_ be Paige."

Leo looked at her. "I'll check it out." Then he moved to the doorway.

Piper lifted her hand. "Leo, wait! I'll go, you don't have your powers anymore. I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt….Stay with the boys, I'll go."

He moved over to the playpen where the boys were, and then Piper headed upstairs.

Arriving in the attic, she saw a figure dressed in all black there.

"What the hell is going on here?" she said aloud.

The figure turned around and Piper gasped.

"Cole!"

He grinned. "Hello, Piper."

She quickly gestured with her hands. An explosion spurted out on his chest, knocking him back a little.

Piper seemed a little nervous that her powerful blast had barely moved him.

Cole looked at her, anger in his eyes. Then he threw his arm forward, a force of telekinetic energy slamming into her body.

Piper screamed and was thrown across the room. She slammed into a table, smashing it and falling to the floor.

"Piper!" came a yell from downstairs.

Cole moved over to Piper and flicked his wrist. She yelped and went sliding across the floor and into a stack of heavy boxes that fell on her.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs and by the time Cole looked up, Leo was standing right there in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leo asked him.

Cole ignored him and shimmered out, his flames leaving a scorch mark in the wood.

Leo ran over to the stack of collapsed boxes and began to search for Piper. "Piper?"

He found her and pulled her from the area.

"That guy _still_ pisses me off," she told Leo. Leo looked up and searched the room with his eyes.

"Where's the book?"

Piper sat up. "_No_! He couldn't have stolen the book." Leo helped her to her feet.

(At the hospital) Paige turned to Henry, whom was taking a nap in the chair beside her bed.

"Henry, are you awake?" she softly said.

"Now I am," he replied, his eyes still closed. Then he sat up in his chair and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and sat up herself. "Do you think we're ready to be parents?"

Henry looked at her. "Of_ course_ we are, Paige. We'll be perfect parents."

Paige bit her lower lip. "Are you sure that you'll be okay with our baby…you know, if it's _magical_?"

Henry looked at her and didn't speak for a moment.

Paige just sat there, waiting.

"Paige…I mean, _you're_ magical…and I accept you. I _**LOVE**_ you…and I'll love our baby."

Paige smiled and stretched her arms out and he got up to hug her. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, Paige."

_=Author's Notes=_

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

Padme' Amidala-Skywalker

Phoebe Halliwell

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Paige Matthews-Mitchell

Cole Turner, aka Balthazar

**Co-Starring:**

Henry Mitchell

Leo Wyatt

Mace Windu

Anakin Skywalker


	5. Epi 4: Lifeline

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

**July 30, 2009 **

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation, electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- A Demon that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

Henry Mitchell

Leo Wyatt

Mace Windu

Anakin Skywalker

**Episode 4: Lifeline**

After taking care of a base need (and a few sanitary ones afterwards) Leo Wyatt returned to the bedroom that he and his wife, Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, shared.

Though she'd been asleep when last he laid eyes on her, while Leo had been busy, she'd woken up, and gotten dressed.

A wide and lazy smile dwelt upon her face as she sat, cross legged, on the bed they shared. "We're gonna waste a lot of time today," she told him.

"How'd you figure that?" he asked, still in his blue pajama pants and white t-shirt well after noon.

"Well, I'm heading to P3 early to set up for tonight, and then I'm heading to the hospital to check on Paige, and afterwards, I'm coming home and trying to figure out how to get Phoebe home."

Leo nodded and crawled into bed. Piper stood, dressed in black slacks and a blouse. She fumbled around in her jewelry box for some earrings and found a suitable pair.

"The boys are still sleep, so they shouldn't give you any trouble any time soon," Piper told him as she walked back over to the bed. She leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed her back and smiled. "I love you, Piper."

She returned the gesture and left out the room. Piper allowed herself a satisfied smile as she descended down the stairs towards the first floor of the manor.

(On Coruscant) Padme' had been trying to find a way to send Phoebe back to Earth. At this point, hyperspace was to dangerous to risk, seeing that Earth wasn't up-to-date and technologically advanced like other parts of the galaxy.

"Phoebe, is there someway that you can get in touch with your sisters?" Padme' asked her.

"I can try to call them," Phoebe replied, getting more and more stressed out with every premonition that was coming in.

Padme' handed her a long range comlink and Phoebe went to work on contacting Piper….

(On Earth) It's now the middle of the night. Everyone in the house was soundly asleep. And when the phone began to ring at 2 o' clock in the morning, Piper was so close to blasting it to pieces.

Little Prue was JUST getting into a comfortable sleeping schedule.

Piper pulled the phone and clicked the "answer" button. "This better be important at 2 in the morning!" a grouchy Piper said into the receiver.

"Piper, it's me…Phoebe!"

Piper immediately woke up. "Phoebe! Are you okay!? I-I've been trying to get in touch with you!"

"As have I. I'm trying to get home. Something's come up…and I need to be there."

"Something _indeed_," Piper replied. "So…you know?"

Phoebe took a moment. "Know what? I mean, I'm surprised you know…I'm the one having the premonitions."

"Well, she's scared but—"

"Wait a minute, _**"SHE"??**_ She who?"

Piper's eyebrows creased. "I was talking about Paige, Phoebe….What were _YOU_ talking about?"

"W-What's wrong with Paige?!"

"Phoebe…she's pregnant."

The other end was silent for a moment. "Oh, my God….Paige is _pregnan_t?"

"Yep," Piper replied. "Twelve weeks if I'm not mistaken."

A tear rolled down Phoebe's cheek. "It's time for me to come home indeed. I miss you guys so much, and this is Paige's first pregnancy, so I know she's freaking out, and---"

"She'll be fine, Phoebe. Just get home when you can, but what were you talking about earlier?"

Phoebe took a deep breath. "I've been having premonitions about Cole…he's coming back…and he's---"

"I hate to break it to you, honey, but Cole's already back."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he attacked Paige not to long ago."

"He did WHAT!?! I-Is she okay?"

"She's still in the hospital. Henry's been freaking out because he's scared out of his MIND for his wife and their unborn kid."

Phoebe put a hand to her head and took another deep breath. "I'll be home before morning, Piper….You guys need me, I need you…and we need the Power of Three."

"Phoebe, Paige can't---"

"Listen, Piper, something's brewing….I can feel it…And I need to be home to help. It's time for the Charmed Ones to come out of retirement."

"I'm not arguing with you, Phoebe," Piper told her. "Well…I'll just see you when you get back….Be careful."

"I will…and, ugh, is it alright if I bring Padme' along with me?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Piper. "We can use all the help we can get."

Phoebe smiled. "Alright, well, I'll be seeing you soon."

A short while later, the call ended and Phoebe looked up at Padme'.

"I'm guessing you have a plan that'll get us to work?" Padme' said, standing there, in front of her, in a green dress, her hair curly and flowing over her shoulders.

Phoebe smiled at her. "I'm going to use a spell to get us back."

Padme' just looked at her. "Well, _this_ should turn out well."

(Thirty minutes later) Padme' and Phoebe were packed and ready to go. Padme' had said goodbye to her husband and kids, and had left C3-PO in charge until Anakin returned from his latest mission.

Padme' held a duffle strap in one hand and Phoebe's hand in the other. Phoebe held Padme' hand and lifted it up slightly. Over her shoulder was a small bag carrying several outfits, and other things.

Phoebe took a deep breath and could tell that Phoebe was nervous. She began to say the spell….

"Here and Now

At this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Lend us the ability to flow through the space-time continuum

But keep us within this millennium."

Phoebe and Padme' closed there eyes and Phoebe focused on the picture of the manor she had in her head. White orbs circled there and in a flash, they were gone….

(Time-lapse) The night ended and the sun rose and then evening came.

The Halliwell Manor wasn't empty, but it wasn't full either.

White orbs appeared and began to swirl in the hallway nearest the front doors and Phoebe and Padme' began to materialize.

Phoebe sighed heavily and looked around. Her heart began to warm. "I'm _back_!"

Padme' chuckled and hugged her. "You did it, Phoebe!"

Phoebe dropped her bag on the floor and began to explore the manor, Padme' not to far behind her. "Hello!!" Phoebe shouted. "Is anybody home?'

"Phoebe?" that was the voice of Piper coming from upstairs.

"Piper! I'm downstairs!" Phoebe replied. Seconds later, her sister appeared on the stairwell and shouted her name.

Padme' smiled.

Phoebe rushed up the stairs and met Piper halfway. They embraced in a tight hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Piper! I've missed you!"

"I'm so glad you're home, and safe."

Piper looked up at Padme'. "Thank you for bringing my sister home."

Padme' shook her head. "No, no, it wasn't make….Thank that Halliwell magic for bringing her back."

Piper looked at Phoebe. "What is she talking about?"

Phoebe grinned. "I used a spell to get us back."

"Look at you, powers increasing and all," Piper joked.

"Where's Paige?"

"She's still in the hospital," Piper told her.

"And the boys? Leo?"

Piper began to descend the stairs, her younger sister right behind her. "The boys are napping, and Leo's with the Elders."

"Wait, WHAT? He's with the Elders? H-How can that be? He's mortal now."

Piper reached the bottom of the steps. "The Elders gave him back the ability to orb…but it's limited to _"them"_ only."

"That's _insane_! What's there problem? Leo's sacrificed so much for them!"

Piper waved her off. "It's a long story, don't get me started."

"Not to break up the reunion," Padme' said, following them into the conservatory, "but, have you began to formulate a plan to stop Cole?"

Piper took a seat on the white couch and Phoebe sat across from her. Piper ran a hand through her long hair. "Well…I was kind of waiting for Phoebe to get back before we started that."

"But didn't you say he already attacked?" Padme' pointed out.

"Yes, he did….He attacked Paige," Piper told her. "But I doubt there was anything I could do by myself. With someone as strong as Cole, The Power of Three would be required. And not to long ago, he tried to steal the book, and my blast barely even dented him."

"He tried to steal the book?" asked Phoebe. She stood up. "So he was in the manor?"

Piper looked up at her. "Calm down, Phoebe. Everything's alright. He didn't take it."

"No, that's not what's bothering me. Several years ago I placed a spell over the house to keep Cole _OUT_!"

Piper bit her lip. "Uh-oh."

"So, that means he was able to get around the spell somehow," Padme' pointed out. She looked at the sisters. "We're dealing with a _powerful_ being here."

The front door opened and they all turned to see who it was. "Anybody home?" asked the voice.

"In here," Piper relied.

The figure walked into the room and Phoebe began to beam. "PAIGE!"

Paige dropped her bag and her jaw dropped. "Phoebe, Padme'! WOW!"

Phoebe ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. Henry soon entered the room. Phoebe dropped to her knees and began to talk to the baby.

Paige held her hands up, looking at the others quite disgusted by Phoebe's actions. "My belly, Phoebe…can I have it back?"

Phoebe looked up. "Oh, oh, my bad." She stood up and saw Henry. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, papa Henry."

He laughed. "Hi, Phoebe! Glad you're back."

Phoebe introduced him to Padme' and they all sat.

"So, what are we going to do?" Paige asked.

Henry looked at her. "What are you talking about, Paige? You're not planning on helping with this "Cole" character, are you?"

Everyone looked at him, a little confused. Paige looked at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because you're PREGNANT!"

"Henry, are you serious? I still have a duty to do, regardless of it I'm pregnant or not. I'm a _Charmed_ One!"

"B-But you're pregnant, Paige! What about the baby?"

"The baby should be fine," Phoebe said. Henry looked at her. "Piper's been pregnant and still fought evil. I've been pregnant…but my child was evil, and---"

"But Paige is different!" Henry pointed out.

They all looked at him.

"Our baby is half-mortal! That means that half of it won't be protected!"

Paige put a hand on his shoulder. "Henry, the baby will be safe…I—"

"No, Paige! Your sisters' babies were ALL magical!! By good magic or bad magic! They were able to withstand all of those attacks, but you're different! **I'M** different!"

Paige bit her lower lip. She couldn't argue with him on that. Their baby WAS a new case.

"Wait a minute!" Piper said. "Phoebe and I are half mortal!!" she pointed out. "Our _father_ was mortal, and you see how _"we"_ turned out!!"

Henry looked at her, then Paige. "I'm just worried is all…"

She cupped his face in her hands. "Henry, there's nothing to be worried about…I'll be fine…."


	6. Epi 5: The Devastation

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_Back to Back Episodes: July 30, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation, electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- A Demon that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

Henry Mitchell

Leo Wyatt

Mace Windu

Anakin Skywalker

**Episode 5: The Devastation**

_Guest Starring:_

Danity Kane

(In the Underworld) Cole sat on a black throne, his left leg over the arm rest. Before him stood five girls, no—scratch that, _women_. Two were African American and three were Caucasian. Each woman was dressed in leather from head-to-toe but in their specific colors respectively: red, purple, blue, white, and black.

"I'm elated to finally bring you all into the fold of my new dark order. And I'm sure, with your talents, you all will be valuable assets."

Dawn looked at him and smiled, brushing her waterfall curls away from her face. "So, what's our first mission, Balthazar?" she asked.

Cole grimaced. He still hadn't gotten use to the Underworld only calling him by his demonic name. "I want the five of you to travel to Coruscant…."

"And do _what_ exactly?" asked Aundrea.

He looked at her. "I want you to kill their closest asset---the Jedi Master Mace Windu."

"And by 'their', you mean the girls": Phoebe, Paige, Padme', and Piper, right?" asked the blonde bombshell Aubrey.

Balthazar nodded. "Yes. I want you to kill him. That's your primary objective… and I want you to kill anyone that gets in your way."

Smirks were plastered across the faces of the five women. Then, they teleported away; leaving behind red, purple, blue, white, and black glows.

Balthazar smiled. Each member of the Squad called 'Danity Kane' was gifted with teleportation and energy balls: giving off the colors of their unique auras, respectively. They were a gifted bunch, and talented, too….

(On Coruscant) The five women appeared and materialized seventeen meters in front of the Jedi Temple. It was nearly four in the afternoon on Coruscant, and there was much to do.

D. Woods stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips, her short hairstyle slightly being blown by the wind. "Let's go girls," she said, a smile on her face.

The others began to laugh, and then they began to strut towards the temple, as if on a runway.

"Halt!' yelled a guard at the entrance.

Shannon, whom was dressed in white leather, threw her arm in the guard's direction, a white energy ball being emitted from her palm.

The guard gasped and froze there, in awe of what was coming his way.

The energy ball hit him square in the chest and he collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Aundrea and Aubrey, the former in blue the later in purple, front flipped and leapt into the air, landing behind several more guards. They kicked at the guards and hurled their energy balls like baseballs.

Screams filled the air.

"Split up!" ordered Dawn, dressed from head to toe in red leather. "Find him!!!"

She ran forward, her red leather boots sounding on the marble floor.

D. Woods teleported forward and the Jedi she was about to attack ignited his lightsaber.

D. Woods materialized directly in front of him and kicked him squarely in the chest. The Jedi fell back and swung his lightsaber.

D. Woods ducked and kicked at his knee.

Sirens began to ring as the rest of the temple was alerted to their presence. Blaster bolts began to fill the air from the guards and the glows of lightsabers were all around.

Dawn grabbed Aubrey and used her as a fulcrum to flip. Aubrey pushed off the ground and the two went flying through the air. Firing energy balls, they struck down seven guards and two Jedi by the time they landed.

Aubrey giggled and she and Dawn high fived each other. Then, they began to harmonize: "These Jedi are DAMAGED! DAMAGED! DAMAGED! DAMAGED! I thought that I should let you know!"

Then, across the temple, the other three girls added their notes. "These Jedi are DAMAGED! DAMAGED! DAMAGED! DAMAGED! I thought that I should let you know! Nobody's gonna fix it, fix it, fix it! Nobody's gonna fix it, fix it, fix it!"

They cackled and harmonized and murdered the Guardians of the Galaxy!

Yoda gathered the younglings and escorted them to the lower levels. Mace Windu headed down to the areas under siege.

Jedi Flan Her'pol, the former third member of Decca Team, charged forward, heading towards Shannon. She spun around, her blonde hair fanning as she did so. She grinned and fired a massive energy ball, stopping Flan in his tracks, then plowing through his abdomen, killing him almost instantly.

(Upstairs) Mace Windu ignited his purple lightsaber and flipped over the balcony, falling over seventy feet to the foyer. He called upon the Force to slow his fall.

Dawn nodded and the others looked up to see Mace _"coming to the rescue."_ Dawn teleported out.

_When the red light comes on I transform!_

D. Woods fired a black energy ball in Mace's direction. He deflected it with his blade and ran forwards.

Aubrey flipped towards Mace and stopped right in front of him. She held up a hand to stop him and he halted, suddenly hypnotized by her eyes.

"Look at my eyes, covered in Maybelline," Aubrey began, as she sang to Mace, dancing around him as well. "I'm looking like something fresh out a magazine. I can be part of your deepest fantasies. You're the detective, come solve my mystery." She slowly generated a purple energy ball and forced it into his abdomen.

He lurched forward and grunted, the pain beginning to course through his body. The hypnotic seduction continued as D. Woods moved over to him. The others, now including Aubrey, fought off the guards and other Jedi.

D. Woods grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up, using her voice to keep him in a trance. "Some say that love is all that I'm missing. Some call it jezebel, I call it attention, but what they don't know they can't even imagine. Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion."

She cut his let leg off and made his scream with her black energy ball. Then she teleported backwards.

The girls now stood together and grabbed each others hands, pointing one hand towards Mace. Then, they generated energy balls, fusing them together to finish off the Jedi Master whom was defenseless against their musical, brutal, and seductive onslaught.

Dawn counted down and they fired the five-toned energy ball that blew Mace Windu into oblivion.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" several Jedi screamed in unison. Then, they charged forward, but it was too late. Within seconds, Danity Kane teleported away.

(In the lower levels) Yoda doubled over in pain. He could feel the death of his closest friend through the Force.

"Mace Windu, _dead you are_," he said, his voice stricken in grief.

Youngling Luke Skywalker walked over to Yoda, whom was a tad bit shorter then him. "Master Yoda, are you alright?"

Yoda looked up at the young offspring of the Great Anakin Skywalker and his wife, former Queen, Senator, and now Jedi---Padme' Amidala-Skywalker. "Happened, a bad thing has."


	7. Epi 6: Investigation of Actions

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_July 31, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation, electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- a Demon that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

Henry Mitchell

Leo Wyatt

Anakin Skywalker

Danity Kane

**Episode 6: Investigation of Actions**

Padme' stood, Piper kneeled in the bushes, staring at the building that just exploded, horrified. They'd been trying to find out was Cole was up to.

Padme' suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force. She looked over her shoulder. "Phoebe, we've got to run! Phoebe, we've got to move!"

They'd been spotted trying to exit the second demon-operated building. Alarms began to blare.

Piper ran over to her sister and fell to her knees. "What's the matter, are you hurt?"

"No..." Phoebe shook her head, tears filling her eyes. She'd just had a premonition, one that was more disturbing then she'd wanted it to be.

Three guards ran to them, speaking in German. Piper pulled her sister to her feet, then the three women made a run for it, heading into the forest.

"I still don't understand why we had to come to Germany just to spy on members of the Underworld!" Piper yelled, trailing behind Padme', her hair blowing in the wind.

"Let's go! RUN!" yelled Padme', whom was the last in line.

Phoebe was first. She jumped over the small opening in the earth, landed and kept going. The chase was on. They ran through the trees, the three guards behind them.

"Go, go, go, go! GO!" yelled Padme'.

The guards began shooting. Phoebe was running, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't stop!" Padme' yelled.

More gunfire. Padme' stopped running and hide behind a tree.

Phoebe and Piper kept running and jumped behind a fallen tree, laying on the ground.

Wracked with tears and guilt, Phoebe covered her ears as another explosion sounded.

One of the guards turned the corner, a blaster in hand. Suddenly, Padme' took him on and kicked him.

The guard grunted. Padme' swung her left arm, telekinetically sending the guard across the clearing.

She ran towards him and punched him. Padme' closed her fist and yanked, HARD, and the guard fell to the ground, Padme' having telekinetically stopped his heart.

(Behind the tree) Piper turned to her sister. "Phoebe, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I just had a premonition. Cole, no—Balthazar, was attacking us, but he kept fading out, as if through a mist, it was weird, and there was so much blood."

"But why are you breaking down? This isn't the time, Phoebe. I need you active. We're in the middle of a battle here."

Padme' came around the tree, breathing heavily. "Let's go, you two."

(Six hours later) The three women were safe, clean, and back at the manor.

Phoebe sat on the couch, across from her sisters and Padme'. In her hands she help a cup of tea.

"I-I couldn't move," she told them. "Piper had to drag me to my feet, just to get me to the van."

"You did everything we could," Paige told her.

"I was supposed to stop the detonation. I didn't. And because of that, innocents were killed…and that premonition---"

"Phoebe, it's okay," Piper told her. "Everyone can't be saved."

Phoebe looked away. Padme' stepped beside the couch and sat on the armrest. "So…what are we going to do?" she asked.

Piper shook her head. "I don't know….All we really got out of last night was that Balthazar is back…and he's trying to regain power."

"Oh, my God," said Paige. They all looked at her. "He's trying to become the Source again."

"We can't allow that to happen," Phoebe told them, her voice cold.

The women in the room looked at her. 'So what's the plan?" Paige asked.

"Tonight, we'll raid their front office," Phoebe said. We'll hack into their computers and we'll steal what information we can from their computers. There's bound to be some kind of information on the new Underworld in their systems."

"Wow, Phoebe," said Piper. "Way to think ahead."

"I wanna go," Paige said.

"No way, missy," Piper told her. "This mission's to dangerous."

"No way, I'm going defiantly," Paige replied. "You guys are going to need someone to orb you in and out just in case something goes wrong." She pointed at her small baby bump. "There's no way I'm going to let some kind of fetus stop me from doing my duties."

"Alright then, tonight," announced Padme'.

****that night****

(L.A. Tanzave' law firm) This business hadn't been used in over a year. It was just a cover up.

It was dirty; the walls were covered in splatters on old, dingy paint.

The four women orbed in, blue orbs spinning. They materialized, all dressed in black and flashlights in hand.

"Eww," said Paige, covering her nose. "Is that mildew?"

"Told you we shouldn't have brought the pregnant witch," Piper joked.

Paige nudged her in the rib playfully.

"Let's go, ladies," Phoebe said, walking off, her growing hair in a tight, clean ponytail.

Down the long, cluttered corridor was a room that was fenced in by an iron door. Padme' stepped forward and slightly moved her hands over the doorknob. It telekinetically turned and slightly opened.

Padme' turned to the others and they nodded. She then turned to the door and pushed it open. Then, she walked it.

Phoebe began to search the room for computers. "Over here!" she yelled in a voice slightly above a whisper.

The others crowded around and Phoebe took a seat in the leather chair, that was covered in cobwebs. Phoebe quickly went to work, hacking through the firewalls, and then entering the mainframe.

"I'm surprised this piece of junk still works," said Paige.

"Well, let's just be glad that it does.

Without them knowing, a demon whom was on security guard duty had heard voices down the hall and had teleported into the iron room, but not before alerting the other guards.

The demon generated a fireball in his right hand and cautiously stepped through the mess that was broken bookshelves and torn paper, broken chairs, etc.

He saw the four women crowded around the central computer in the lab.

"What are you doing here?" he said, making his presence known.

Only one of the women gasped, but they all looked up. Padme's hand flew up, palm forward, calling her telekinesis into play, hurling the demon across the room, but not before he fired his fire ball.

"Look out!" Paige yelled, orbing out in fear.

The others hit the deck and Phoebe pushed her chair away from the desk. The fire ball slammed into the back of the computer and ignited the cords, starting a fire and killing the computer.

The demon slammed into a glass wall and fell through, shattering it. The motion sensor on the wall went off and began to screech, setting the alarm off.

Paige orbed in and looked around. Guards were entering the room as she searched for her sisters.

Phoebe leapt out her chair and without her knowing, a guard had teleported in behind her. The guard moved forward and choked her from behind, throwing her against the nearest table.

"Who... are... you?" the guard asked.

"Ugh!" Phoebe gasped, trying to gain air. She punches him once, and as she went to punch him again, he grabbed her fist, stopping her.

Phoebe began to pull at his hands. She kneed him in the groin and he released her, as he yelled out in agony.

Phoebe spun and kicked him, knocking him over. He teleported again and grabbed her from behind. She pushed him away. Phoebe coughed, trying to gain more air.

Paige orbed in beside her. "We've got to go! The fire's spreading!"

Phoebe covered her mouth and coughed. "I know! Where are the others?"

Paige grabbed her sister's arm and orbed out….

Piper gestured with her hands, freezing one guard with one hand and blowing up the other with the other. Paige and Phoebe orbed in, startling Piper.

"Come on!" Phoebe yelled, grabbing Piper. Then Paige orbed out.

Padme' was struggling. She suddenly head bunted the guard that was assaulting her. Then, she kicked the other two. They were down.

She ran down the hallway at full speed and heard running footsteps pursuing her. Then, laser fire filled the hallway.

Padme' ducked, trying to evade the fire. Before her, orbs appeared and the sisters materialized.

"Grab on!!" Paige yelled. Padme' dove for Piper's leg. Once she had it, Paige orbed out.


	8. Epi 7: Phoebe's Eyes

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_August 3, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation, electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- a Demon that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

Henry Mitchell

Leo Wyatt

Anakin Skywalker

Danity Kane

**Episode 7: Phoebe's Eyes**

Anakin Skywalker, one of the greatest Jedi known to mankind and all other "kinds" otherwise, the husband of Padme' Amidala-Skywalker, and the father of the powerful twins: Luke and Leia, and their 21/2 year-old brother, Chase, stood on the veranda on the Jedi Temple's residential quarters.

The wind blew, rustling his hair, his clothes, and his cloak. He leaned heavily on the railing and just looked out, and over Coruscant at the sunset.

So much was on his mind. He was thinking about Padme' and the dangers she was facing far across the galaxy. Then, he was thinking about this dark war…but even deeper then that…Anakin was thinking about a vision he'd been bestowed not to long ago…

His blue eyes burned with both fury…and confusion. "What does it all mean?" he asked himself, closing his metal hand.

A slow, steady throbbing was the first thing he noticed as the vision returned to the forefront of his mind.

Slowly, he began to see the vision all over again, and the throbbing grew more intense. He inhaled sharply as he realized the pounding was coming from his head, and he reached into the Force to steady the gradually increasing pain. Once the pulsating pain lessened, he opened his eyes.

The sky was cast with an orange hue, indicating that evening was beginning and that soon, the planet that never slept would be ablaze with millions of twinkling lights so its citizens could continue their harried, hectic lives in relative comfort.

As he absorbed all that he saw around him, he suddenly realized that he had to keep this vision from coming true; he wouldn't dare put Padme' through that twice.

*********

(On Earth) She tossed and turned in her sleep. She was suffering. As she slept, her dreams were replaced by a _very_ strong premonition.

_=Padme' was running, as fast as her body would allow. She looked terrified. Her hair was braided in one long braid in its usual fashion and it trailed her, as it usually did. She called upon the Force to aide her and it made her run faster. But still, her pursuer was behind her, and closing in._

_Padme' screamed and spun around, facing her pursuer. She called her telekinetic abilities into play and pulled a stack on nearby boxes to the floor, trying to create a barricade, but the boxes exploded and her pursuer continued to head towards her. Padme' lifted her arms to defend herself._

_Her pursuer pulled a Flintlock pistol from its waistbelt and pulled the pistol around, curving the bullet even before it was being fired, and then her pursuer pulled the trigger._

_The bullet slammed into Padme's chest with such a force that sent her flying across the room and slamming into the wall.=_

Phoebe jumped up, scared out of her sleep by the premonition. Her breathing was sped up and she was in a cold sweat. She looked around the room, but no one was there. As she ran a hand through her hair, she found that it was slightly damp.

"_Padme'_," she softly said, pulling the covers off and getting out of bed. The Manor was quiet, as all were sleeping, as they should at three in the morning. Phoebe crept through the hallways and headed down the hall to the room that Padme' was staying in, Prue's old room—which had once belonged to Paige, as well, when she was staying here.

Phoebe softly knocked on the door, and when there was no reply, she cracked the door open. Padme' was in bed, sound asleep, and safe.

Phoebe took a deep breath and sighed. As she turned to leave, closing the door behind her, blue orbs appeared before her.

She jumped, startled. The orbs materialized, revealing Wyatt.

"Sweetie," Phoebe said, kneeling down. "What are you doing up?"

Wyatt wiped his eyes and looked at his aunt. "Aunt Phoebe, I had a bad dream…"

"Oh, honey." She pulled the boy into her arms and hugged him. "It's okay, Wyatt….You're safe."

He sniffled. Phoebe pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Do you want to go downstairs and get a glass of warm milk?"

He nodded. Phoebe smiled and wiped away his tears. She stood and grabbed his hand. As they began to walk, heading downstairs, Wyatt orbed them there instead.

*******

(The next day) Padme', Piper, and Phoebe sat around the kitchen table, drinking their coffee, and eating their breakfast. Phoebe filled them in on her premonition and about how Wyatt had orbed out.

"I never would've known that he'd left his bed," Piper said. "But why would he orb to you?"

Phoebe looked at her. "He didn't orb to me, Piper. He orbed in the hallway, and I just happened to be there."

"As you were checking to make sure I was still alive," Padme' pointed out, seeming unnerved. She'd taken her one braid down and now her curly hair hung loose around her face. But now, she was braiding it back up, as she often did.

Phoebe looked at her over her coffee mug. Once she placed it down, she addressed her concerns. "Padme', just because I had a premonition doesn't mean it's gonna come true."

Padme' shook her head, they usually do. Blue orbs filled the room and the three women looked up. Once the orbs materialized, Leo walked forward.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked.

"I just got back from a visit with the Elders," he replied. "They say that Cole was never fully banished. He was to powerful."

"I-I don't understand," Phoebe said. "How can he be more powerful then our magic?"

Leo shrugged. "I have no idea, but the Elders said that they know his next target."

"Who?" asked Padme'.

Leo looked at her. "Your husband."

Everyone diverted their eyes to Padme', whom was just frozen in disbelief. She shook her head. "No…that can't be. H-How can he go after Ani?"

"I'll check the book and see what we can do," Phoebe said, getting up from the table. Then, she left and headed upstairs.

To say that was a shock would be an understatement. A shock implied a jolt, like when Phoebe called her electro-mental ignition power into play, or sticking your finger in a light socket; this was more like grabbing the rail of a subway and being pulled along at high speeds.

Phoebe, Piper, and Paige had vanquished Cole so many years ago, then when he'd returned, they banished him to the Demonic Wastelands---well, at least, she'd seen him banished. Phoebe had always staked a lot of certainties on that fact, but now…everything had changed. Somehow, he'd come back, she'd had premonitions about him, and he was rising to power once again. It seemed like she just couldn't get away from Cole Turner no matter how hard she tried.

Of all people she would pick to claw their way out of being banished and vanquished, Cole would be dead last---pun intended---she'd ever want to see. Partly because of all the pain he'd took her through, and the other part was because she sometimes still had nightmares about him and how he'd tried—and succeeded—at turning her to the dark side.

When Phoebe and her sisters had battled Christy and Billie in the so called "Ultimate Battle", that day had seen the expending of a lot of power. A _lot_. Some of it was from the Charmed Ones, some a product of the "Ultimate Power", and some from the entire magic community itself. And then on top of that, there was the hollow in the fix, fouling the well of power….Anything could have happened, out of that bloody mess….And apparently, anything _had_ happened.

Phoebe gasped as it all came together. "Oh, no!" She suddenly realized it. "Piper!" she called as she ran out of the attic and headed to the kitchen. "Piper!"

Piper and Padme' met her at the bottom of the steps. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Phoebe was panting. "I just figured it out."

"Figured _what_ out?" a confused Padme' asked.

"How Cole got back," Phoebe answered. "When we were fighting Billie and Christy, all those years ago, the excess of power must've been enough power to bring him back. Somehow, Cole had managed to come back."

"If he'd ever really been gone at all," Piper added, under her breath.

Padme' and Phoebe looked at her. Suddenly, the appearance of Asajj Ventress, the attack on the Temple, the rise of darkness, and her premonitions were beginning t make sick, deadly sense.

"Cole's been behind it all along," Phoebe pointed out. "He always wanted power, and he'd do anything to anyone to get it."

Piper suddenly got it. "We'd cheated him the first time…and now---"

"He's trying to make sure that we're not in any position to do it again." Phoebe looked at her sister.

Padme' shook her head. "We're in an _impossible_ position right now."

"You sure are."

They turned around and found Cole there, dressed in all black, leaning on the wall.

"Cole!" breathed Phoebe. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you, my love," he said, smirking.

Piper and Padme' backed up, getting closer to Phoebe on the steps.

Then, Cole transformed into Balthazar.

Padme' had taken an additional three steps back from Cole, an involuntary retreat that had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with the monster that had just appeared before them.

Balthazar generated a fire ball and prepared to launch it.

"RUN!" Piper yelled, gesturing with her hands, trying to blast him.

Phoebe turned and ran back up the stairs, Padme' trailing right behind her.

Balthazar was pushed back a couple of feet, but he still had the fire ball in his left hand. He launched it, and Piper yelped, throwing her body to the floor.

She looked up and gestured with her hands, now trying to freeze him. He slowed, and she could tell that he was trying to break out of her freeze.

She swore under her breath and picked herself up, running up the stairs. "Leo!" she yelled.

He husband appeared at the top of the steps. "What's wrong?"

"Cole's in the house, and he's out for blood! Get the kids and get out of here!!!!"

Without another word, Leo turned and headed into the nursery to get little Prue, then he headed to get the boys.

Piper ran down the hallway, heading to the stairs that would lead her to the attic. Balthazar ran onto the second floor and had Piper in his sights.

He growled and fired another fire ball. The fire ball passed Piper and slammed into the wall before her. Piper screamed and shielded her face from the small explosion.

Leo ran into the hall, Prue and Chris in his arms, Wyatt at his side. He turned and saw Balthazar there, his jaw dropped.

"Wyatt!" Leo yelled.

Wyatt spread his arms and generated a blue force field around them. Balthazar looked at them and snarled.

Little Prue began to cry.

"Grab daddy's leg, Wyatt," Leo said, worry in his voice. Wyatt did and Leo orbed out, taking him and his children up with the Elders.

Balthazar ran and headed to the attic.

Phoebe and Padme' were already there and flipping through the Book of Shadows by the time Piper arrived.

Piper quickly closed the door and began to block it with boxes and an end table. "What did you find in the book?" Piper asked her.

"Uh, I'm still searching!!!!!" Phoebe replied, flipping through the pages.

"Well, you've got to hurry, Phoebe! He was right behind me!"

"Are your children safe?" Padme' asked.

"Yes, Leo orbed them out." Piper walked over to them, heading to the book. "Scoot over, Phoebe."

Phoebe got out of the way and Piper took over. Suddenly, they heard a loud thud.

They jumped.

"He's right outside the door!" Padme' said.

"Not anymore!" Balthazar shimmered into the room.

Padme' threw her arm back, telekinetically sending backwards and into the wall. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can!" she told them, then she ran across the room ad began to fight Balthazar.

The Book of Shadows vibrated and Piper stepped back, as did Phoebe. A page flipped and settled, and Piper's eyes focused on the words. She heard whispers, and a swift wind filled the room, rusting their hair.

Padme' felt the wind, and she forced Balthazar back once again. Then, she ran over to the sister.

"Freeze him, Piper!" Padme' yelled, and Piper gestured with her hands.

"He's going to break through," Piper told her.

"It'll give us time, at least," Piper replied.

Padme' came around the book, and the three of them began to read from the book. On the page, each word lit up in fire as it was spoken, burning like miniature suns.

Midway through, Padme' felt dry, aching, and drained. The words were taking her power to fuel itself.

As the three spoke the last word, the entire book flared hot and white, and the force leaped from the pages and into the center of their chests, knocking them down in a heap. Then, the book jumped on Phoebe and she held it in her arms.

Piper felt a sickening, sideways motion, as if the world had been twisted into a pretzel around them, and when she opened her eyes, she was lying—facedown—on the cold floor, smelling dust and mold.

Piper rolled over, gasping, and felt every muscle and nerve in her body shriek in protest.

Beside her, Phoebe and Padme' began to cough and gasp, but they both sat up, their hair a mess and all over their heads.

In Phoebe's arms, she held the closed Book of Shadows.

They had no idea where there were, but it seemed that they were all alone. Nothing moved in the shadows around them, as far as they could tell. The room they were in looked like a deserted ballroom, but one that had seen its last happy dances decades ago.

"Where are we?" Padme' asked, her voice slightly raspy.

"At least we're safe," Phoebe said, slowly standing to her feet, groaning in pain as her muscles ached.

Dust was in the air and the remaining furniture was a muddle of broken chairs, tables, and dark linens.

"Let's move, but cautiously," Piper said, and she led them through the room.

The room was massive, and once they fumbled around in the darkness long enough, they found a door.

Phoebe slowly pushed it open and they moved into the cluttered hallway. Piper choked on dust.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from a close, shadowed hallway. They quickly crouched behind a table that had been flipped on its side.

A flashlight speared sharply through the dark, sweeping the corridor. It seemed to be a casual check, but they soon heard footsteps coming farther down the corridor.

"Where the hell are we?" Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"I have no idea," Piper replied. "I'd never seen that in the book before."

"So, how do we know that Cole didn't place it there?" asked Padme'. "I mean, you did say that you saw him by the book the last time he was in the house."

Piper looked at Phoebe and bit her lip. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Then, she turned her attention to the flashlight.

There were four people, one with the heavy flashlight in hand. In the backwash of light, Phoebe could tell that two were demons and the other two were warlocks.

"We can take them," Piper said, standing. Then, she gestured with her hands, and the demon that held the flashlight exploded.

The others were immediately notified of their presence. Phoebe and Padme' stood and once Phoebe took off running, Padme' threw the other three back with a telekinetic shove.

Piper took off running as well, soon followed by Padme'.

The only demon that remained fired an energy ball while the warlocks pulled Flintlock pistols from their waistbelts.

As gunfire filled the air, Phoebe's eyes grew big. This was her premonition. She looked up and saw vents. With the Book of Shadows in her arms, she levitated and knocked the vent covering off the ceiling and entered the vent.

"Phoebe!" yelled Piper.

"Give me your hand!" Phoebe yelled.

"It's too high!" Piper replied.

"I got her!" Padme' told her. Then, she used her telekinetic powers to lift Piper up, and into the vent.

As Padme' prepared to enter the vent, a fireball flew passed, knocking Padme' back.

"I can't get in right now!" Padme' yelled. "They're to close!"

"Run!" Piper told her.

"No!" Phoebe yelled, realizing that her vision could come true. But Padme' took off running anyway.

Piper looked at her. "What's wrong with you, Phoebe?! You don't want her to run!!?"

"_This _was my premonition, Piper!!! Padme's going to **DIE**!"

Piper just stood there, in shock. Then, she looked down at the vent. "Oh, no….We-We have to save her."

Padme' was running as fast as her body would allow. She looked terrified. Her hair was braided in one long braid in its usual fashion and it trailed her, as it usually did. She called upon the Force to aide her and it made her run faster. But still, her pursuer was behind her, and closing in.

Padme' screamed and spun around, facing her pursuer. She called her telekinetic abilities into play and pulled a stack on nearby boxes to the floor, trying to create a barricade, but the boxes exploded and her pursuer continued to head towards her. Padme' lifted her arms to defend herself.

Her pursuer pulled a Flintlock pistol from its waistbelt and pulled the pistol around, curving the bullet even before it was being fired, and then her pursuer pulled the trigger.

The bullet slammed into Padme's chest with such a force that sent her flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

"PADME'!!!!" Phoebe yelled.

The two warlocks and the demon turned and saw Phoebe and Piper running down the hall.

Piper gestured with her hands and blew up the other demon.

Phoebe levitated and sailed across the air, kicking the two warlocks and knocking them down. As she landed, she grabbed one of the warlocks and called upon her electro-mental ignition ability. After her power went through the motions of what it was used for, the warlock exploded, knocking Phoebe back.

The other warlock looked scared, and within seconds, it teleported away.

Piper looked up. "Padme'!" She then ran over to the Jedi. Phoebe was crawling over to her.

"You're hit!" exclaimed Piper. Padme' was withering in pain, trying to place her hand over the wound.

"We've got to get her out of here!" Phoebe said.

"How? We can't orb!!"

Phoebe looked her sister in the eye, "But Paige can." Phoebe looked up to the ceiling and looked around. "Paige! Paige, if you can hear me…we need you! W-We need you help!"

Moments later, Paige orbed in, dressed in a business suit. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe looked her up and down. "Were you at _work_?"

Paige looked agitated. "Yes, now what do you need?" She looked around. "And what are you doing here? Ew…it stinks." She covered her nose.

"There's no time to explain," Piper said. "Padme' was hit and we need to get her to the hospital."

"Why don't I just heal her?" Paige asked. "I mean, I _can_ heal her you know?"

"The bullets still in," Phoebe said, holding Padme's hand and brushing the hair away from her face. "Please, Paige, hurry."

Paige moved over to Padme' and kneeled. "I'll come back for you two…I'm not feeling to strong today."

Phoebe nodded. "Just go!"

Paige nodded and orbed out. Twenty minutes later, Paige returned and threw her chocolate colored hair over her shoulder. "Let's go, ladies."

Her sisters rushed over to her, and grabbed her hands. Paige cleared her throat, closed her eyes, focused, and orbed out.


	9. Epi 8: Vibes

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_August 7, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation, electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- a Demon that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

Henry Mitchell

Leo Wyatt

Anakin Skywalker

Danity Kane

**Episode 8: Vibes**

Guest Starring: Patricia "Patty" Halliwell

Paige Matthews-Mitchell walked down the hallway of the apartment she and her husband, Henry, shared. She placed a hand on her growing belly; she's now four months pregnant with their first child.

She had so many questions and she wanted them to be answered. Even though she had the pregnancy books and everything else to help in her journey as a "preggers" lady…she still felt like something was missing.

Paige had always known what it was; she just wasn't ready to face the facts…just yet. She didn't really want the maternal advice of her older sister, Piper. She wanted to hear the advice of her mother, the long dead Patty Halliwell.

So, with all of her knowledge of magic, Paige decided to do something about it. She was going to conjure her mother.

Paige walked passed their bedroom, and the room that once stood as Henry's home office, but was now turning into the baby's nursery, and she headed towards the living room.

"Candles," Paige called, placing her hand to her left. Six candles were reduced to orbs and came flying across the room. Paige twisted her hand in the direction she wanted them to go, and they materialized in a circle.

She felt slightly drained after using her telekinetic-orbing ability and placed a hand on her baby bump. This pregnancy was taking a tole on her powers---she caressed her belly.

She tried not to swear, knowing that the baby could hear. Then, she knelt down and lit the candles.

Standing right before the eye of the circle, Paige took a deep breath and began to speak….

"Special member I call to thine

Come and cross the great divide

Several things I need to ask

Come to me now

Heal the past."

A swift wind filled the room and a bright light glowed. When it subsided, she stood there, dressed in a white robe, her hair falling over her shoulders.

Paige began to smile and the lady looked up and began to beam. "_Paige_!!" she exclaimed, opening her arms and walking out of the circle---entering the physical realm.

Paige walked forward and hugged her, melting in her arms. "_Mom_."

The two women embraced and Patty held her daughter and the two women cried. After a moment, the embrace ended.

Patty spread her arms. "Oh, my baby girl!! Let me get a look at you."

Paige giggled and stepped back and spun for her mother, then Patty pulled her close and put a hand on her growing belly.

"Oh, my grandchild," Patty said in such a soft tone.

Paige smiled and placed her hands over her mother's. The two women looked into each others eyes and Paige felt so…_safe,_ here with her mother.

"Mom…I need to talk to you," Paige told her.

Patty looked at her and nodded. "Okay, Paige, let's take a seat…and you can ask me anything."

Paige took a seat across the room on the couch and her mother followed.

"I mean, I know pregnancies are suppose to be…natural, and a part of a woman's life, but---"

"Yours just isn't," Patty said, finishing her daughter's sentence.

Paige looked at her. "YES! Exactly."

"Paige, let me tell you something….It's one thing to be a woman, but it's another thing to be _magical_. Paige, a woman of the Halliwell line…her pregnancies will _**never**_ be normal."

Paige sighed and bit her lip.

"There's always some kind of twist, or turn…in the pregnancy, and…each one is different. Sometimes, the baby's powers manifest while they're still in the womb---"

"Like with Wyatt," answered Paige.

"And like when I was pregnant with Phoebe," Patty replied, smiling.

Paige tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her mother. "Well, I'm just sixteen weeks pregnant"---she placed a hand on her belly---"and _this_ Halliwell baby hasn't manifested any powers yet."

"Paige, don't be so worried about the baby, its powers…it'll all come together in time." Patty smiled at her daughter. "Paige, pregnancy is such a beautiful thing…enjoy it while it lasts."

Paige felt her eyes watering. "It's not that I'm not excited, mom…I'm just still coming to grips with being pregnant. I mean, over six years ago, I was just a normal person, then the next minute I was becoming a witch—no, a Charmed One, and the next moment I was vanquishing evil, then I was getting married, now…I'm pregnant."

"So, you're overwhelmed?"

Paige nodded, wiping her eyes. "I just don't know, mom."

Patty pulled her daughter into her arms. "It's okay, baby….Just give it some time."

Paige sniffed.

"How's Henry with this?"

Paige blew out raspberries. "He's ecstatic! He's been ready for a baby since before we were married."

"But is he ready for a 'magical' baby?" Patty asked. "Now, THAT is the question."

Paige bit her lip. "Mom, I think so….I mean, he's okay with **my** magic, so why wouldn't he be okay with our baby being magical?"

**********

Phoebe Halliwell was always getting into something, but now, she was chasing down a lead.

The demon ran down the cold corridors of the ally.

"Why is it that they always run?" Phoebe asked herself as she chased after the demon.

She levitated over dumpsters and she dodged fireballs that her prey had fired. Phoebe threw her arm forward, intending to release the potion in her hand, but instead, a mix of lightning and fire leapt from her palm.

Phoebe yelped and fell back, behind the dumpster. She was trembling as she looked at her hand. "What the…?"

She looked at her palm. Her electro-mental ignition power had channeled itself through her hands. So…her power was increasing, elevating, and she had to get use to the new aspect of her most recent ability.

Fireballs slammed into the dumpster and Phoebe had to pull herself together. She pulled herself to her feet and once she had her prey in her sights, she threw her arm forward, releasing the lightning-fire mix from her palm.

The mix grabbed a hold of the demon and began to fry him as his brain was charged with the lighting and he was forced to relive every dark deed he'd ever done in the matter of a few seconds.

Once the demon exploded, Phoebe walked around the dumpster and viewed his ashes. "Smoking."


	10. Epi 9: Margaret

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_August 14, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation, electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- a Demon that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

Henry Mitchell

Leo Wyatt

Anakin Skywalker

Danity Kane

**Episode 9: Margaret**

**[****Author's Notes: from this episode onward, Miley Cyrus will join the cast of "Once Upon a Time" as a Season regular, playing the character of Margaret.]**

Balthazar had been busy; he was raising a new dark order, and assembling an army in his name. At his side where his unknown agent and his five leading ladies, his elite squad he'd named 'Danity Kane.'

Before him stood sixteen bounty hunters, the final hunters left in the Underworld after years of vanquishing by the Charmed Ones and others magical beings.

Balthazar had welcomed the demonic bounty hunters into his order, but there was one hunter in particular that he was interested in.

He beckoned her forward and she approached his throne.

"The mighty Balthazar," she said, bowing at the waist.

Dressed in a silver form-fitting outfit with silver seven inch stilettos, she walked forward, her sleek, black hair flowing behind her.

"Margaret Pattywhite," he replied, grinning. "I thought you'd be a little older."

She grinned back at him. "I can't help that I don't seem to age," she replied. "But I can assure it, I'm _much_ older then I appear."

He grinned. "I'm surprised that you decided to become a bounty hunter."

"I mean, I'm half-darklighter, half-demon…and majority of the whitelighters don't even come down to earth....So, what else is a girl to do?"

Balthazar chuckled. "Hmm…well, welcome aboard."

She bowed at the waist, her raven colored hair falling over her shoulders. "What am I to do first?"

Balthazar looked from the---appearing to be seventeen, but well over two hundred---half-darklighter, half-demon hybrid, then to Dawn, the leader of the squad, Danity Kane.

Dawn smirked, her hair nearly overwhelming her oval shaped face. Then, Balthazar knew what he wanted her to do.

*****

Padme', after a lot of thinking, had decided that it would be best to return to Coruscant. She needed to consult the leaders of the Jedi Council; the four women would need as much help as they could get with the impending war looming ahead of them.

So, Piper gathered the massive clan---including her immediate family (her, Leo, and their three kids---Wyatt, Christopher, and Prudence), Phoebe, Padme', and Paige and her husband, Henry. So, with their children, several suitcases, and the Book of Shadows in tow, they all headed up to the attic of the Halliwell manor.

"Are you sure the manor will be okay while we're away?" Paige asked Piper for the umpteenth time.

Piper rolled her eyes and reassured her pregnant sister one last time. "The house is protected, I placed a new spell over it….It'll be fine, besides, with the book with us, there's nothing really here for _anybody_ to try to steal."

Paige took a deep breath and nodded. Henry slowly grabbed her hand and she could sense his uneasiness with using a spell to transport them millions of miles away to the planet of Coruscant.

He'd never been outside of California, let alone out of the planet….This was a big step for him….As a matter of fact, it was a big step for _**all**_ of them.

They were, for the time being, relocating to Coruscant. The Halliwell clan moved into a 10-bedroom, 6 bathroom condominium in Coruscant's Senate district, while Padme' moved back into the apartment she and her family shared inside the residential quarters of the Jedi Temple.

Piper walked through the condo, trying to tidy up while her sisters were doing what they did---Phoebe was typing away on her laptop and Paige was napping. The kids---Wyatt, Chris, and Prudence, were playing in the playroom while Henry was trying to get his and Paige's clothes settled into their drawers. Leo was somewhere with the Elders, trying to work on was Cole's order could be taken down.

Piper smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen to check on dinner. She opened the stove and the aroma hit her. She smiled and took in the scents, her mouth watering.

Leo orbed in and sat at the kitchen counter.

"So, what did they say?" Piper asked her husband, knowing it was him even before she turned room the stove. She spun around to face him, her long hair trailing her as she did so. She closed the stove with her foot and placed her hands on her hips.

Leo smiled at her. "Piper, I'm so glad that you're confident that it's me."

She grinned.

"Basically, they've been having a hard time tracking Cole---"

"Balthazar," Piper corrected.

Leo's lips twisted. "…_Balthazar_, anyway….they say that their vision is being clouded."

Piper looked concerned. "What are they saying? That he's affecting their perception of the present and future?"

Leo shrugged.

"That doesn't make any sense. He can't be that powerful…can he?"

Suddenly, black orbs appeared in the kitchen, but Piper didn't notice. The orbs soon materialized and Margaret appeared. She smoothed her silver clothes out and looked around, throwing her hair back to clear her vision.

"Took me long enough to track them," she said. As she walked through the condo, she looked around.

Piper and Leo continued to have their chat and suddenly, Piper caught sight of a raven haired beauty. Her eyes grew big.

Just then, Margaret saw that Piper had caught sight of her. She swore under her breath and held her hands up, her dark crossbow materializing in her hands. She aimed and fired.

"Leo!" Piper yelled, bringing her hands up.

Leo turned in his chair and caught sight of the huntress. His eyes grew big and he ducked as the arrow came in their direction.

Piper gestured with her hands and the arrow froze in mid-air. Leo stood and looked at the woman standing in the nearby hallway, preparing her crossbow to fire again.

Piper came from behind the kitchen counter as quickly as she could and observed the arrow, looking from the arrow to the woman.

"_Darklighter_," she and Leo said in unison, their eyes on the woman. Time around the arrow unfroze and it flew straight into the wall, staying there.

Piper gestured with her hands, making a lamp close to the woman explode. The woman shuddered. "Leo, get out of here!" she demanded.

Leo instantly ran out of the room.

"Who are you?" Piper asked as the woman prepared to fire another arrow.

"Your worst nightmare!" Margaret replied, firing another arrow.

Piper scoffed and blew the next arrow up. "You must not know who you're dealing with, darklighter!"

"I know exactly who you are! And the name's Margaret. Remember it, because it'll be the last name you hear." Margaret fired another arrow. That arrow split in two and sped towards Piper.

Piper's eyes grew big and she hit the deck.

Margaret groaned and de-materialized her crossbow, generating an energy ball in the palm of her hand.

Piper looked up. "A darklighter with energy balls?" she asked herself.

"I'm not your average darklighter," Margaret replied. Then, she pulled her arm back and fired the energy ball as if it were a baseball.

"Phoebe!! Paige!!" Piper yelled as she tried to run out of the room.

Margaret smirked and dark orbed, materializing in front of Piper. Piper gasped and Margaret kicked, knocking Piper back and across the kitchen counter, knocking things over and making noise.

Piper hit the floor with a _thud_ and grunted. Phoebe came running into the room, and when she spotted Piper laying on the floor, her pulse quickened. She ran to her sister. "Piper?"

Piper looked up and Phoebe followed her sister's gaze and saw Margaret. Phoebe stood up. "**..House**," she demanded.

Margaret glared at Phoebe and fired two energy balls.

Phoebe held up her hand and called her electro-mental ignition power into play. Lighting leapt from her palm and slammed into the energy balls, dispersing them with a small aftershock of energy.

The crescent waves of energy flew back, slamming into Margaret's body and throwing her back.

Phoebe grinned and Piper pulled herself to her feet. "That's some power you have there, Phoebe," Piper pointed out, now standing beside her sister.

Phoebe smiled and looked at her, absolutely giddy. "I know right."

Paige orbed in, one hand on her belly.

"Paige! No, go back!" Piper ordered. "You aren't supposed to be using your powers."

Paige waved them off as dark orbs appeared before them. Paige waved her hand. "Wall!!!"

The dark orbs flew across the room and slammed into the wall where Margaret materialized and fell to the floor.

"Who's the twit?" Paige asked, on guard.

"She's Leo's would-be assassin," Piper said, slowly walking around the counter to Margaret's left.

"No, I'm worse," Margaret said, generating an energy ball in her hand.

Phoebe moved closer. "So tell us what you are then."

Margaret eyed her, lifting her arm up, the energy ball with it.

"I'm Balthazar's emissary."

Piper's eyebrows raised. "That's a shocker."

"I've had enough of this!" Phoebe said, launching herself forward, taking Paige and Piper off guard.

Phoebe levitated and Margaret yelped, firing the energy ball. Phoebe kicked hard, slamming her heel into Margaret's jaw.

Margaret screamed and fell back. Piper gestured and blew off a piece of Margaret's forearm.

Margaret screamed, grabbing her bloody limb. She glared at the sisters then orbed out, black orbs a-spinning.

Piper eyed her sister as Paige moved to pick up the seared flesh.

"Phoebe, what the _hell_ was that?" she asked.

Paige grimaced as she lifted the flesh to eye level.

"I was just taking care of the problem," Phoebe replied.

Piper looked at Paige.

"I'll use this and start making a vanquishing potion," Paige said.

"A vanquishing potion for _what_?" Phoebe asked, beginning to walk out the room. Her sisters followed her. "Undoubtedly she's not a darklighter, well…a full blooded one, anyway."

Their heels sounded on the hard wood floor.

"Paige, make a traditional vanquishing potion for a darklighter and add something a little bit stronger, just in case," Piper told her younger sister.

Paige nodded and turned to head upstairs, grabbing a hold of the sleek stairway rail as she walked upstairs.

Phoebe looked at Piper. "Why do you think he'd have a darklighter hybrid as an emissary?"

Piper twisted her lips as she thought. "I honestly don't know, Phoebe. But undoubtedly she's good if he sent her. I mean, she was packing with some pretty good skills….She kinda reminded me of Billie."

Phoebe looked at her. "Wow, what a comparison….Well, whatever she is, we need to check the book and see what we can find on hybrids, or whatever. We need to be prepared next time."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Whatever Cole's planning…it's big."

Phoebe threw herself into the couch, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong, Pheebs?" asked Piper. "I can tell that something's on your mind…."

Phoebe looked up. "It just seems that I can't escape him…."

******

Margaret orbed into Balthazar's throne room, gasping and sweating bullets. Balthazar looked up, his red flesh glowing slightly. The members of Danity Kane looked in her direction.

"She's hurt," Shannon said, getting up and gliding gracefully over to the daklighter-demon hybrid. "What happened?"

Margaret looked up at her. "The Charmed Ones."

Balthazar cackled and everyone in the room looked at him. "I told you they were not to be underestimated….These are no average women…." He rose from his throne and crossed the room, heading over to Margaret. Was the fourth one with them, the one called Padme'?"

Margaret shook her head, holding her bleeding arm. Balthazar let out a _hmm_ and looked at her wound. "Get that cleaned up, will you?" He turned and began to head out the room. "We've got work to do."


	11. Epi 10: The Collision

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_August 21, 2009 _

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation (able to now lift herself, and others of the ground), electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- the new ruler of the Underworld that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

Henry Mitchell

Leo Wyatt

Anakin Skywalker

Danity Kane

Margaret

**Episode 10: The Collision**

Piper was fed up; no place seemed to be safe for her and her family. "What are we going to do?"

"I say we attack them for once," Phoebe said, looking around the room.

Padme' sat up in her chair, her hands around a mug. "What do you mean?"

Phoebe looked at her. "I say we go down there and attack them. I mean, we _do _have the element of surprise…."

Paige rubbed her belly. "Phoebe, be reasonable. They out number us. So, what are we going to do? The four of us go down there and attempt to ambush them, only to be killed by them several minutes later?"

Phoebe huffed."Whatever we do, I say we do it NOW! I'm tired of waiting."

Piper threw her hair back and looked at Paige. "For starters, YOU aren't going, missy. And, two—I'm with Phoebe. They have ONE more time to attack us while we're at home with the children before I---"

Phoebe held up a hand to silence her. "Piper, nothing's going to happen to the children. We need to attack them."

Padme' chimed in. "I'm all with protecting the children and all, but we have to be realistic. We can't just charge down there and start vanquishing everything….We need a plan."

Paige stood from where she sat, and all eyes were on her. "What are you guys looking at ME for? I-I just have to pee." Then she left.

"How about we summon Cole and reason with him?" said Piper. "We ask for a showdown."

Phoebe's eyes grew big. "Like what, an 'all or nothing' battle?"

"Exactly," Piper replied. "Like with Billie and Christy."

Padme' nodded. "I like the idea, but we'd need to meet somewhere neutral."

"How about Polis Massa?" asked Piper. "There's nothing there but a medical center?"

"I've never heard of Polis Massa," said Padme'.

"It's a place Piper and I discovered while we were scrolling through the Jedi archives," Phoebe told her.

"So, how are we going to summon him?" asked Padme'.

Paige returned to the room.

"We just call for him," Phoebe said. "I'm sure if I just scream his name long enough, he'll come."

"Sounds like a plan," said Piper, grinning. She looked at Paige. "You, come with me…we've got some potions to make." And with that, Paige and Piper headed into the basement of the condo to begin on the potions.

Phoebe looked at Padme'. "If you can work on getting us a transport to Polis Massa, I'll work on summoning Cole."

Padme' nodded and left, her long braid trailing behind her.

Phoebe took a deep breath and began to rub her hands together.

*****

(At the Jedi Temple) Padme' had pulled her husband aside. "Anakin, I know you don't want me to go…I can see it in your eyes."

"Padme', I don't want to argue with you," Anakin replied. "I refuse to."

"But do you even see my point?? I'm going because the girls need me…and I _WANT_ to go!"

"Padme', this is far too dangerous. What about the kids?! They need their mother!"

"Piper's kids need their mother, too!!"

Anakin sighed. "Padme', I can already see that this won't make any difference to you. _**YOU'RE**_ the diplomat; I can see that I'm not getting to you."

Padme' grabbed his arm as he tried to leave. "Anakin, don't do this! Can't you see that I'm fighting for the Greater Good??"

Anakin looked at her and he tried to plead with her through his eyes. It hurt Padme's heart to see him worry so much.

"Ani, I'll be fine."

"But you can't promise that…"

Padme' bit her lower lip and looked at her husband.

*****

Phoebe had been working on summoning Cole for the past hour. Piper and Paige stood at the ready, seventeen vials of potions in a satchel over Paige's left arm.

"COLE!!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!!!" she yelled once again, looking around.

"Maybe he can't hear you, Pheebs," Piper said.

"Oh, no….He can hear me. He's just being difficult."

Suddenly, a burst of flame appeared in the living room, followed by two sets of shimmers.

Cole soon materialized, in his Balthazar form, followed by Margaret the hybrid and D. Woods of the squad 'Danity Kane.'

"Such harsh words, Phoebe," said Balthazar, intertwining his hands.

Paige took a step behind Piper, shielding her belly.

Margaret grinned and waved at Piper, making Piper clench her jaw. D. Woods stood a few steps back, her hand at the ready to generate an energy ball.

"We want to end this," Piper said, speaking as the eldest sister.

Balthazar stepped forward and the other two sisters took another step back, near directly behind Piper---on her left and right.

"Oh, Phoebe, I'm not gonna bite you!" he joked.

Phoebe's chest heaved in and out.

Piper snapped her finger, grabbing his attention. "We want to end this," Piper repeated.

"How?" asked D. Woods, speaking out of turn.

Balthazar glared at her.

"A showdown," Piper replied, looking around Balthazar and to the chocolate skinned woman with the cut hair.

Balthazar looked at Piper, grinning. "Like…between my legions and you three?" He chuckled.

"No," answered Phoebe. "Padme' will be fighting alongside us…and only your elite warriors will join you."

Balthazar nodded. "Alright…sounds fine to me….When?"

"Next week," answered Piper.

He cocked his head. "No."

"No?" said Paige.

"How about…"---he raised his hand and snapped---"NOW!"

They were all reduced to white orbs and moments later, they disappeared.

(In the Underworld) The other four members of Danity Kane were reduced to white orbs, soon after disappearing.

(At the Jedi Temple) Padme' and Anakin continued to argue, but suddenly, Padme' was reduced to white orbs and she disappeared, startling Anakin.

He ignited his lightsaber and spun around, on the defense. Once he found no on there, he turned back to where Padme' had been standing and he deactivated his weapon. "_Padme'_."

*****

(Across the Galaxy) The white orbs appeared and slowly materialized, tossing the Charmed Ones in three different directions, Padme' in another.

Balthazar landed on his feet, and the five ladies of Danity Kane materialized, posing as they did so.

Margaret appeared, sitting on the stairwell, her heels up off the floor, legs crossed.

Piper pulled Paige to her feet as Phoebe and Padme' joined them.

They stood in utter darkness, only the glow of an orb-ball Paige directing them.

"Where are we?" Piper asked.

Balthazar snapped his fingers and bright lights popped on, illuminating the room in a brilliant show of white lights. Once the lights settled, the four women gasped.

They stood in the conservatory of the manor.

"We're back," Phoebe whispered.

"Yes, we are," Balthazar said, grinning at her.

"So, let's end this," Phoebe said, stepping beside Padme'.

Four against seven.

Padme' threw her arm back, catching them all off guard, sending Cole and his ensemble through the wall and into the living room, smashing things as they did so.

"Go!" Padme' yelled.

Then, the sisters split up.

Paige orbed out, Piper ran around the corner, and Phoebe began to generate lighting in her palm, calling her one of her two active powers into play.

Balthazar growled and materialized in front of Phoebe, slapping her as hard as he could. He sent her flying across the conservatory, and threw the glass window, pulling screams of out her.

Dawn and the others began to shower energy balls on their enemies. Lightbulbs were shattered and sparks began to fly.

Paige materialized behind D. Woods, catching her off guard. "LAMP!!" the pregnant one yelled. The lamp was reduced to orbs and telekinetically slammed into the back of D. Woods head.

D. Woods and Shannon spun around. Paige yelled Shannon's name, orbing her into the wall while D. Woods fired a black energy ball at her.

Paige held her hand up, palm forward and as the energy ball neared her, she orbed it back to D. Woods, sending it through her chest.

D. Woods gasped, and seconds later, she fell, DEAD.

Paige orbed out.

Margaret flipped through the room and Piper gestured with her left hand, freezing Margaret in mid-flip.

Piper ran over to her and kicked her, dead in the abdomen. Margaret unfroze and the force of Piper's kick sent her into the side of the stairwell. As Piper was about to attack again, she was attacked from behind, one of Aundrea's blue energy balls hitting her in the back.

Piper yelped and fell forward.

Padme' threw her hands about, telekinetically sending the standing members of Danity Kane--- Dawn, Shannon, Aubrey, and Aundrea---- flying in every which direction.

Padme' spun and threw a telekinetic punch Balthazar's way, breaking his jaw in two places.

Her turned to her and fired a fire ball, which she deflected, sending into a wall. The fire ball caught several exposed wires and began to fry them, a fire staring.

Phoebe pulled herself together and levitated back into the house, throwing a bolt of lighting into Aundrea's skull, calling upon the force of her electro-mental ignition ability and frying her brain. Aundrea screamed out in agony as Phoebe's power hammered into her, killing her swiftly, yet slowly at the same time.

Aundrea fell into Dawn, and Dawn pushed her body away. Aundrea fell to the floor, smoke stretching up from her dead body.

Paige pulled Padme' out of the direct path of an energy ball which she hadn't sensed was coming her way. "Thanks," Padme' said, taking refuge behind a wall to catch her breath.

Paige grinned back. "No prob."

Padme' caught sight of Paige's belly, which Paige was rubbing.

"Are you okay?" Padme' asked, seeing that Paige was sweating profusely.

Paige gave a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "This little Halliwell baby is just peachy."

Padme' twisted her lips. "Paige, just stay here."

Padme' prepared herself to run, but Paige put a hand on her arm. "No, I can't stay here. My sisters need me."

"No, your sisters need you and your baby _alive_."

Then, Padme' ran off, throwing her hand forward, calling upon all the telekinesis she could muster from the Force. She wrapped it around her body and charged, heading straight into Balthazar.

He bounced back and threw his arm back, catching her face against the back of his hand.

Padme's body twisted with her face and she fell back and into the end table nearby, shattering the glass and falling through the table.

Margaret grabbed Padme' by the foot and yanked her out of the debris. Padme' groaned, blood flowing from the gash the shards of glass and Balthazar's hit had created. Margaret heaved her into the arm and hurled her across the room. A split second later, she pulled her crossbow around and fired an arrow into Padme's back.

Padme' screamed a horrid scream, pulling Piper's attention from Shannon, whom she was fighting.

Shannon took the opening that Padme' had created and sent a white energy ball into Piper's head, drawing blood and sending Piper into the darkness that was unconsciousness.

"PIPER!" yelled Paige.

She immediately raced to her sisters side as Phoebe levitated overhead, kicking Balthazar ferociously, then sending a bolt of lighting into his forearm, burning flesh off.

"Piper!" cried Paige as she fell to her knees, observing Piper. She placed her hands over her sister's head and tried to heal her, the golden glow of her power stretching out from her palms.

The fire continued to burn, the smoke choking Paige, but still, she tried to focus as she tried to heal her sister.

Piper's eyes flew open and she began to gasp, choking on smoke as well.

Phoebe punched and kicked, Balthazar blocking almost every hit.

"Come on, Phoebe," he said. "Don't tell me that this is all you have!"

She let out a battle cry and tried harder, pulling her powers into the mix as she doubled up on her hits.

He chuckled and sent a fireball into her hip. The hit pulled her to the ground, and smoke rose from the seared wound.

Phoebe looked up, pain and anger in her eyes.

Balthazar pulled his arm up and generated a mix of fire and energy, pulling power from the air.

Phoebe was helpless against him.

Suddenly, Balthazar was shoved back slamming into the fireplace.

Phoebe turned her head and found Padme' coming her way, holding wounded body and limping.

With her good arm, Padme' helped Phoebe stand. They both groaned from the pain.

The fire was burning furiously now and things began to blow up. Paige screamed, but didn't take her eyes off her sister. "Paige, I'm so sorry."

Paige shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Using her powers was really taking a tole on her…it was hurting her more then Paige felt like showing.

Balthazar threw both of his arms forward and dark energy poured out and into the manor, sparks flying everywhere.

The room grew dark and then a low bellow began to sound. The roof exploded and flew off the manor, a swift wind filling the manor. As the manor began to shake, it began to crumble and collapse.

The satchel that had once been wrapped around Paige flew off her body and she was helpless against trying to locate it; it was to dark to see.

The potions spilled out and their power was unleashing. The liquids inside touched the corpses of the dead Danity Kane members, making their bodies explode, sending shockwaves throughout the manor.

The walls began to cave in. Paige screamed, holding up a hand to defend herself and her sister.

Energy surged and began to explode all around them. Piper looked up and her eyes grew big as a brilliant light began to beam down on them all.

Then, the manor exploded. Thunder crackled and then…there was darkness. Piper felt her body jerk backwards, as if she was pulled back by an invisible force. She felt the oxygen leave her lungs.

Phoebe went flying one way; Paige and Padme' in separate directions.

*****

Piper swore loudly as more thunder rolled across the sky. She could feel that she was trapped underneath…_something_. It was something…_heavy_.

Paige found herself fine, beside a few minor cuts and bruises. She touched her belly and searched her body with her senses. _The baby's fine_, she thought to herself, finding the growing child nestled, and sleeping, in her womb.

Paige then remembered her sisters. She slowly picked herself up and strained to see through the darkness. "Phoebe? Piper?" she called.

There was no reply. She called them again, and then called for Padme'. A voice replied, and she could tell that it was Piper's voice. Paige generated a globe of energy in her palm, created out of blue orbs. Then, she slowly walked through the rubble---of what, she couldn't tell.

Soon, Paige caught sight of her eldest sister. "Oh, Piper!" She found her sister trapped underneath a collapsed wall. Paige quickly orbed the wall off of her sister. Then, Paige knelt down in front of Piper and put her hands out in front of her. The youngest Charmed One watched as a golden light emanated from her palms and healed Piper's wounds.

Piper groaned, sitting up---with the assistance of her sister---and touched her aching head. "Ugh….where are we?" Piper asked.

It was so dark. Paige looked around, seeing nothing. If the manor had exploded, they'd see the moon. But there was no moon out tonight, no stars thrown across the sky. There was nothing but utter darkness.

"Guys?" That was the voice of Phoebe. She soon approached, her arms lifted upward. With her advanced form of levitation, she heaved Padme' into the air.

"Phoebe, you're okay," said Piper, moving to hug her sister.

Phoebe slowly placed Padme' on the ground, and Paige moved over to attempt to heal the Jedi.

Padme' held a hand up. "No, Paige, I'll be fine….a couple of days in a healing trance and I'll be fine."

Paige nodded and moved back, stepping a few feet back.

"Did we win?" Padme' asked.

Piper stood up, satisfied that Paige and the baby were both alright (she wasn't about to loose another sister). Then, she caught sight of Balthazar, whom appeared to be injured---Margaret at his side.

Piper shook her head. "Not really," she said, replying to Padme's question. She was about to walk towards Cole when Paige stopped her.

"Not here, Piper," Paige told her. "Not now….We don't even know where we are."

Phoebe and Piper both looked up and glanced in Balthazar's direction. They both were out for blood, but they had to take their sister's words into account.

Padme' took in her surroundings as he vision began to become accustomed to the darkness, noting the dark cave walls of Polis Massa. Her eyes grew big.

"We're on Polis Massa," she told the others.

Balthazar looked up, shocked to hear voices. His face turned into a grimace. "They're still alive!" he said, astonished at the fact.

"We should leave, master," Margaret said, pulling Balthazar along. It was obvious that Margaret wasn't injured. Then, she blacked orbed out, taking Balthazar with her.

Phoebe swore, she couldn't believe that they'd let Balthazar get away, in the mist of his injury, in the mists of his vulnerability.

Piper wondered how a part of the manor's wall had happened to end up ontop of her when they were somehow transported to Polis Massa. It bothered her that they'd been transported against their will, but lately, that had been happening often.

Piper began to walk into the distance, following the faint glow of light that she hoped was the opening of the cave.

"We need to focus," said Piper. "We have a battle to win. Let's get a move on."

Padme' was the next to follow, trailed by the other two Halliwell sisters. "What's our next move?"

"We need to get off this rock first," answered Piper. "Then, we need to meet with the Elders; they'll tell us what we should do next….Undoubtedly we can't handle this with our own knowledge."

Piper led them out of the cave and into space, a shield above them. But, to their surprise, smoke was in the air. In the distance, Polis Massa's city was ablaze.

Piper stopped in her tracks and her eyes grew big. The others stopped and did the same.

"_God, Almighty_," Padme' breathed.


	12. Epi 11: The Aftermath

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_August 21, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation (able to now lift herself, and others of the ground), electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- the new ruler of the Underworld that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

1. Henry Mitchell

2. Leo Wyatt

3. Anakin Skywalker

4. Danity Kane- surviving members following the conclusion of episode 10 are **TBA**.

5. Margaret

**Episode 11: The Aftermath**

**[****Author's Notes: Season 1 takes place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: beginning in late 2008, carrying over into 2009, three years after the end of the CHARMED series.]**

(Six hours after the previous events) Piper, Padme', Paige, and Padme' blinked back into total darkness. Everywhere they looked from the left to the right was darkness, no way to see.

The only light that illuminated the abyss was a white platform in the middle of the area. It exuded white light that covered a small perimeter, chasing away the darkness.

"Elders!" Piper called, hands intertwined.

There was a white flash of light and a single figure stood in front of them. Padme' bowed while the others did nothing. The figure dressed in a white robe split into three and the four members of the Elders' Council took their place at each side of the outer platform leaving a place empty. A white silhouette appeared leaving behind the high Elder, who took her spot in the last place.

"Sisters," said the high Elder, slightly inclining her head, "Jedi Skywalker."

"We need your help," said Piper, cutting the formalities short. "Things didn't go quite as we expected….Balthazar escaped…with his life."

The three Elders behind the high Elder began to murmur, but the high Elder stood silent.

"I'm glad that you summoned us," Ja'Kel, the high Elder told them. "There is much to be corrected…and fast."

"We know that," Phoebe said, stepping forward. "We just need to know what we should do next!"

Ja'Kel raised her hand. "Patience, Phoebe."

Phoebe looked at her. "NO! We've been patient for over a decade!! Ja'Kel, we're tired of these constant battles!!! We want it to end!! Help us get one step closer by defeating him!"

Ja'Kel looked at Phoebe. "Very well then…You all must go back."

Paige looked at them. "Go back? Wh-What do you mean?"

"You must go back and challenge him again, this time…hold nothing back."

"That's what we did!" yelled Piper. "And he got away!!"

"SILENCE!" Ja'Kel yelled, a bellow filling the room. "Go back, and attack him with the Power of _Three_. You haven't used your inheritance against him, yet. That's something you should've done from the get go."

Piper looked at her sisters. Ja'Kel _was_ right, they hadn't called upon the Power of Three to deal with Balthazar…and they needed to do it ASAP; at least while he was still weak.

"Send us to him," said Phoebe. The others looked at her. "Send us to him while he's still weak….We have a better chance of defeating him if we attack now."

"Agreed," said Padme', whom had been very silent since the mentioning of the Power of Three.

Ja'Kel nodded. "Very well, then." She snapped her fingers and the four women disappeared.

*****

Balthazar and Margaret materialized and Balthazar fell to the ground, groaning. "The sooner I get you in an upright position, master, the sooner I'll be able to heal you."

His breathing was labored, but he looked up. "Margaret…I've never felt this much pain before."

"You're not in pain, master….You're to powerful. Nothing short of a catastrophic event could weaken you."

"Your lies are helping the situation," he told her, glaring at her. "Just because I have more powers then one can count doesn't mean I'm all powerful."

"But no one can defeat you, master!"

"We can."

Balthazar and Margaret turned and saw the Halliwell sisters and the Jedi standing before them. Padme' lifted her free arm into the air, telekinetically throwing Margaret across the cave, collapsing in a heap on a boulder.

"NOW!" Padme' yelled.

The sisters joined hands and began to speak.

"The Power of Three,

more mighty then any force that attacks us sisters three

Grant us the power needed to vanquish this being, he

Mighty is he, but powerful are WE!"

The three sisters lifted their arms and a swift wind filled the room, Padme' shielded her face as her mess of a ponytail blew in the wind.

Beams of energy shot out from the sisters' finger tips. The energy hit Balthazar square in the chest. He screamed and was tossed across the cave where he slammed into the wall.

He began to burst into flames, but at that moment, Margaret grabbed him and orbed out.

Phoebe swore. "How'd that happen???!?!?!"

Piper was in awe.

"I-I don't know," answered Paige. "She shouldn't have been able to pry him from our attack."

"She's powerful," Padme' said, observing the scorch marks left behind on the wall from where the sisters had been burning Balthazar alive. Phoebe and Piper stepped forward and Phoebe placed her hand on the marks.

Suddenly, she jumped and gasped, she was having a premonition.

=_Aubrey, Shannon, and Dawn peeked from behind a corner, and seeing that the coast was clear, they darted around the corner, heading deeper into the caves of the Underworld.=_

Phoebe came back to the present. Piper was beside her in a split second. "What did you see?"

"Aubrey, Shannon, and Dawn survived the attack on Polis Massa," Phoebe informed them.

"Then they must be upper level demons as well," said Padme'. "This is getting out of hand."

"We should go," Paige said, moving over to the others. "I don't like this place."

"You're right," said Piper, walking over to her younger sister and grabbing her hand. The others soon joined them, and the four orbed out.

*****

Dawn stood beside the surviving members of Danity Kane. "We're going to kill them for killing our sisters---D. Woods and Aundrea. I want revenge."

"As do we," replied Aubrey.

The three demons stood in a ceremonial room, a knife in Dawn's hand. She beckoned the others forward.

Shannon held out her palm and Dawn cut the center, drawing blood. The blood fell onto a sheet of paper with words on it---a spell. Next, Dawn cut her hand, then Aubre's. The paper sizzled from the blood and the letters began to glow.

"It's time," Dawn said, grabbing the knife and sticking it in her high heeled boot. Then, she grabbed Shannon and Aubre's hands.

A gentle breeze blew. The breeze picked up and formed a wind which swirled and formed a mini tornado. The swirling mass of wind flew towards the three demon assassins, engulfing them. When it finally died down, they were gone.

*****

**HALLIWELL CORUSCANT MANOR- 2009**

Leo Wyatt made his way across the foyer of the Manor carrying a dish in his hands. The father of three sat the dish on a small table in the sunroom and rearranged the plates to make space for the dish.

Smiling slightly, he placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud, shrill whistle. Suddenly a loud noise filled the room as thudding feet flew down the stairs---literally.

"Dad, what's for lunch?' Wyatt asked. He's six-years-old now. His blonde hair fell at his shoulders and his blue eyes twinkled in excitement to finally be able to eat.

The other boy was pushing a small infant in a stroller, and into the room. He didn't have the same energy as the first one though he was younger. Little Christopher Perry is now five-yeas-old. His brunette hair is quite curly and just a little longer then ear length and he has brown eyes. The thing about those eyes was the fact that they showed the wisdom of someone well over forty. She was quite meek compared to the first boy.

Before Leo could reply, Wyatt had orbed into his chair. Leo walked over to the stroller Chris had wheeled into the room and pulled little Prue from it. Prue giggled and blew bubbles at her father, and Leo smiled at his daughter. Just a little over six months, little Prue was already coming into her looks, her hair raven colored, just like her namesake.

Leo placed Prue in her highchair and helped Chris into his chair.

"I've made something healthy for all three of you," Leo told them.

Wyatt's face twisted in disgust. "_Healthy? Daddy_!! No…"

Leo didn't get to answer his oldest child's question because, just then, a large blue portal opened in the middle of the room. The energy swirled around until it disappeared leaving three very pissed off demons in its wake.

Leo's eyes grew big. "Wyatt, protect your brother and sister!"

Immediately, Wyatt generated his blue force field around his brother and sister, as well as himself.

Aubrey stepped forward, followed by Dawn and Shannon. "Well, well, well," said Aubrey. "What do we have here?" she smirked.

"Looks like the family of Piper Halliwell," Dawn said, slowly circling around Leo.

"What do you want?" Leo asked, powerless to do anything about it as he was only able to orb to the Elders.

Without answering, Dawn waved her hand in Leo's direction, firing a red energy ball into Leo's side, sending him flying through the foyer and into the living room.

Henry came running down the stairs, hearing the commotion. Before he could ask what was going on, Shannon fired a white energy ball at him. Henry yelled and was tossed about, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Not as tough as I thought this was going to be," Shannon said as she walked forward to the cowering men. "I expected a bit more of a fight from the husbands of the Charmed Ones."

Wyatt placed himself in front of his siblings; spreading out his hands in front of her little brother and sister as though to shield them from a non-existent attack.

"Aww, how sweet," Dawn sarcastically cooed.

"What do you want from us?" Wyatt boldly asked.

Aubrey let out a laugh, adding a long, wicked sound with no mirth to it and didn't quite reach her eyes. "A brave one, aren't you?" she asked.

Shannon stepped forward. "No matter. You will die all the same."

Shannon raised her hand to deliver a murderous blow to the oldest son of Piper. But Wyatt was much faster and with a flick of his wrist, Shannon was hurled through the room and into the wall.

Dawn growled before back handing Wyatt. Wyatt fell to the floor, yelping as he did so. Little Prue cowered in fear as she watched Dawn turn her attention to Shannon, whom was making an entrance through the wall.

It seemed that she thought that a five-year-old was no threat to her. Chris wrapped his arms around his little sister.

Wyatt picked himself up and walked over to his siblings.

"Get'em, Chris," Wyatt whispered into her brother's ear. Chris nodded, quickly handing Prue to him. Reluctantly he raised his hands and conjured a potion in his hand to put to death the three women.

"NO!!!" But Aubrey's warning was too late. Chris tossed the potion and it exploded, killing Aubrey. The explosion hurled Dawn and Shannon across the condo, and through a wall. Chris cheered in triumph, but it was short lived. He caught sight of his father and his Uncle Henry.

He raced to his father's side. "Daddy!! You're hurt!"

Wyatt, with his sister in his arms, moved over to his Uncle Henry, healing him first, then his father.

Just then, a white light flashed, and when it faded, Piper and the others stood in the hallway.

"Oh, my God! Leo!"

"Henry!!"

The wives rushed to their husbands.

"What happened here?" Phoebe asked, running to the children as Padme' lifted her hand, calling her telekinesis to her.

"Danity Kane," Leo sighed, Piper helping him stand.

Padme's eyes grew big. "WHAT?!?! They were HERE?"

"In the condo?" asked Piper, looking into her husband's eyes.

Leo nodded. Piper looked at her children. "Are you okay?"

Wyatt looked at his brother, then to his mom and smiled. "Me and Chris protected the family, mommy….Just like you, Auntie Phoebe, and Auntie Paige do."

Piper's heart sunk. Her children were just in kindergarten and fist grade, and already, they were fighting demons.


	13. Epi 12: Cole's Revenge

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_August 31, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation (able to now lift herself, and others off the ground), electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- the new ruler of the Underworld that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

1. Henry Mitchell

2. Leo Wyatt

3. Anakin Skywalker

4. Danity Kane- (survivors) Shannon and Dawn.

5. Margaret

**Episode 12: Cole's Revenge**

Margaret and Balthazar materialized and he fell to the ground. She was worried. She quickly fell to her knees and began to heal him.

"Where are the others?" he asked, as she healed him, a black glow appearing beneath her hands.

"Rest, master," she told him, working as hard as she could, and as fast as she could.

Balthazar sat up and kissed her, as he did so, he transformed back into his human form, becoming Cole once again. Margaret held up her hands, shocked. But she didn't stop him. She surrendered to his will and the kiss grew deeper.

Cole sat up and pulled her body closer to his. "Thank you," he whispered breathlessly, between kisses.

Then, he moved her down the cave and laid her on a slab of rock, where he made love to her.

*****

"Anakin!" Padme' cried out in happiness. She ran forward and jumped into her husband's arms. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight like a little girl. "I've missed you, Ani," she was saying, crying at the same time.

"Well, you're home now,' Anakin said reassuringly. He kissed Padme' and placed her on the ground. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment. "You look tired, my love."

Padme' wiped the tears from her eyes. "I am, Ani….Being with the sisters, traveling and fighting with them…it's been quite an adventure."

"But is it over?" he asked her. "Are you home for good?"

Padme' bit her lower lip.

"Padme'…"

"It's not over, yet, Anakin…But it'll be over soon."

"You said that the last time."

Padme' looked up at him and, through the Force, she could feel his frustration. So, she changed the subject. "Where are the children?"

"They're still getting their lessons for the day," he replied.

Padme' smiled and headed up the stairs that led into the temple on Coruscant, pulling Anakin with her.

"Where are the sisters?" he asked her.

"At the new condo," she replied. "You know, they call it the Coruscant Halliwell Manor."

Anakin's blood slowly began to boil, but he tried to hide it from Padme' in the Force. "So…they're settling in…like, for awhile?"

Padme' looked at him, noticing something. "Ani…what's going on?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

Her eyebrows creased and she stretched out with the Force, trying to search for his emotions, but she couldn't sense any….That kind of bothered her.

*****

Thunder roared in the distance and a large mass of energy started forming in the core of the room. The energy shimmered and grew to become a swirling vortex of many colors.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe jumped back from it and Leo sighed in frustration as the swirling mass of color, power, and energy gave off a blare and collapsed in itself.

Before them materialized Margaret, a hand on her rib cage. Undoubtedly she was still wounded.

"Leo…" That was Piper.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere," he replied. "I'm tired of running."

"Leo!"

"NO, PIPER!" He looked at her and she threw her arms into the air, a sign of surrender.

Paige and Phoebe moved beside their sister.

"Window!" Paige yelled, throwing her arm back. Margaret was reduced to orbs.

A huge shriek resonated through the Halliwell Manor as a large window shattered and Margaret flew through it. Margaret hurriedly climbed to her feet.

Margaret conjured her crossbow and dark orbed, reappearing in the living room. Leo came from behind and smashed a chair over her back.

Piper gestured with her hand and blew off Margaret's left wrist. She screamed and dropped her crossbow; it disappeared before it hit the ground.

Phoebe levitated and spun herself across the room, kicking Margaret across the face. Margaret grunted and fell back.

Paige and Piper stepped forward, overshadowing Margaret as Phoebe moved over to Leo.

Margaret looked up, breathing heavily and sweating. "We'll have our revenge," she said. Then, she dark orbed out.

But just as she did, Shannon and Dawn materialized. Shannon kicked, knocking Piper across the room and into the corner of the wall.

Leo called her name, then Paige spun and telekinetically orbed Shannon into the side of the stairwell. Dawn tossed a red energy ball at Phoebe. Phoebe levitated over the energy ball and pushed her palm out, sending lightning bolts forward that grabbed at Dawn's body; electrocuting her for several seconds until she teleported out.

Shannon jumped up and kicked him Leo, slamming him against the wall. She blocked a punch from Leo, then kicked Paige in the stomach.

Phoebe swore and attacked her, kicking Dawn—first---then leaping for Shannon.

Dawn jumped up and grabbed Piper her from behind and tried strangling her. She struggled.

Phoebe pushed her hand forward and sent her electro-mental ignition power into play. It crackled and fizzled, shouting out and forcing Shannon out of the room.

Dawn ran up, but Phoebe blocked her, tossing a lightning bolt up to block her. Dawn teleported out, and seconds later, so did Shannon.

"Let's go!" yelled Paige, holding her belly. "We're not letting them get away!" She grabbed her sisters hands and orbed out before Leo could argue.

They followed the trail of the two survivors of the Danity Kane task force and materialized in an alley.

Shannon pulled a pistol from the white holster on her hip and opened fire.

The sisters turned around, looking.

Piper jumped up, grabbed a pipe from up above, and swung down, kicking the blonde. She fell, spread eagle on the ground.

Dawn flipped towards the sisters, but Piper gestured with her hands, setting off an explosive energy in front of Dawn. Dawn flew sideways, slamming into a dumpster. Piper straddled her and took the gun from her waist.

Phoebe pulled away from Paige as Paige orbed Shannon into a pipe.

"You two should know when you've lost," Paige said, stepping over to Shannon. "And the next time you decide to kick me in the stomach while I'm carrying my child"---Paige slapped her across the face---"**DON'T**!"

Shannon teleported out then reappeared behind Piper.

"PIPER!" yelled Phoebe.

Piper turned around and Shannon kicked the gun away, and then kicked Piper in the back.

Dawn punched her three times, knocking Piper over. Phoebe and Paige ran attacked the duo.

Dawn grabbed her gun and shot at Paige and Phoebe three times.

Paige orbed them out as Piper sat up, an explosion appearing on Dawn's back, launching her forward with a powerful force.

Shannon and Dawn started up a ladder that led to the roof of one building.

Piper rolled over. Seeing the duo making their way up the ladder, Piper pulled herself to her feet.

Her sisters materialized beside her and Piper gestured with her hands, making the top of the ladder explode.

The duo fell, screaming...right down to the bottom of the alley.

_AAAAHHHHHHH!_

_**=AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST EPISODE OF "ONCE UPON A TIME" for a while….I need to catch back up on the writing of my novels…..So, see this episode as a hiatus, maybe for a fall return…..=**_


	14. Epi 13: My Foolish Heart

_*******AUTHOR'S NOTES- ALL NEW EPISODES OF 'Once Upon a Time' begin airing September 30, 2009*******_

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_September 30, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation (able to now lift herself, and others off the ground), electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- the new ruler of the Underworld that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

1. Henry Mitchell

2. Leo Wyatt

3. Anakin Skywalker

4. Danity Kane- (survivors) Shannon and Dawn.

5. Margaret

**Episode 13: My Foolish Heart**

Decca Team has truly been dealt some heavy blows. With Paige pregnant, Piper struggling to keep her family safe, Padme' struggling to keep her family together, and Phoebe's powers steadily growing, these teammates need help.

So, Phoebe was pulled into a meeting with the Jedi Council….

*****

Phoebe, wearing a red top with brown slacks and heels, walked down the majestic hall leading to the Jedi Council chambers. She felt pretty nervous, and as she brushed her growing hair back, she glanced around the temple. The signs of Balthazar's forces attack on the temple were still evident, on the walls, the ceiling, and through the scorch marks that were literally everywhere.

She bit her lower lip and continued to walk down the half-lit corridors. Arriving at the main doors, she pushed them open, wishing she had the Force to help assist her in her effort.

Walking into the chamber, she found Yoda and six other members' eyes on her.

She inclined her head and moved to the center of the room. Her heart was pounding.

"Nervous, you are," Yoda said, pointing at her. "Worry, you are on decisions we make."

Phoebe nodded. "I'm also curious as to why you called upon me…instead of Padme'."

Yoda looked at her. "Made a decision, we did. Called upon you, we have."

"What can I do for you then?" Phoebe asked, looking at the faces of the other Council members. Growing a little irritated by Yoda's remarks, Phoebe shifted her weight.

"Assigned you a new teammate, we have."

Phoebe's eyes grew big. "_WHAT_!?! T-To Decca Team?"

Yoda nodded and raised a hand to the massive doors behind Phoebe. He exerted the Force and telekinetically pushed the doors open.

Dressed in Jedi garb with a brown cloak on, a man walked into the room.

Phoebe spun around to see what everyone was looking at, and once again, her eyes grew big.

_He's gorgeous,_ she thought to herself.

With tousled blonde hair, a blonde goatee, and icy blue eyes, he strolled into the Jedi Council chamber and stood next to Phoebe, his lightsaber dangling from a clip on his waist belt.

Phoebe couldn't stop staring at him. And when he turned to nod at her, he couldn't help but smile at the brunette beauty that was looking up at him.

He smiled and Phoebe nearly melted. She jerked her head around to face the Council members.

The Jedi Master to Yoda's left---Jedi Master Ibonnie Stee, anIridonian---began to speak, her voice soft. "Phoebe Halliwell, meet Jedi Knight Clark Lane."

Phoebe looked up at him again and he was smiling down at her. Towering over her at 6'2'', Clark adjusted his cloak.

"Hello, Phoebe," he said, inkling his head slightly.

She nodded feebly, "H-Hi," she replied, her voice quivering.

Jedi Master Ibonnie Stee, the Jedi Master that had replaced Mace Windu, continued, "Clark's a very gifted Jedi, Phoebe. And we've decided to send him to Decca Team."

"But _why_?" Phoebe asked. She quickly turned to Clark. "No offense."

"None taken," waving the comment off with the motion of his hands and smiling.

"Decca Team can't do this alone," Jedi Master Terri A'dame' told Phoebe, his neck as long as a giraffes. "Fighting against Balthazar's forces will take more power then we believe you Charmed Ones posses."

Phoebe's eyes grew big. "So, you're _doubting_ our powers now!?! My sisters and I survived _eight years_ fighting against demons on our own! What makes you think we need you?"

The Jedi Council began to stir, murmuring.

Phoebe looked at Terri A'dame'. "If you can recall, _you_---the Jedi Council---came to _us_ for help. Not the other way around."

Jedi Master Ibonnie Stee raised up a hand to silence Phoebe. "That's not what should've been said," the Jedi Master said, glaring at Terri A'dame'. "With your sister—Paige—pregnant, she's going to be a less active member of the task force once the baby gets here. So, by adding Jedi Lane, we're just covering the future absence of power to Decca Team."

Phoebe nodded. "That's better."

Beside her, Clark chuckled.

Yoda was massaging his temples, as if a headache was mustering.

"That'll be all," Ibonnie Stee said, waving her hand.

Phoebe nodded, turned, and left. Clark bowed, then followed Phoebe out of the chamber.

Clark caught up to Phoebe. "Just so you know…I'm single."

Phoebe looked up at him, a little shocked, and found that he was smiling down at her.

She began to blush, and she brushed her hair aside, walking down the hall, slowly.


	15. Epi 14: Sins

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_October 1, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation (able to now lift herself, and others off the ground), electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- the new ruler of the Underworld that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

1. Henry Mitchell

2. Leo Wyatt

3. Anakin Skywalker

4. Danity Kane- (survivors) Shannon and Dawn.

5. Margaret

**Episode 14: Sins**

"Come on, Leo," called Piper from the bottom of the stairs. She moved away from the stairs and moved through the new Halliwell Manor that was in the heart of Coruscant. She pressed a button on the wall and the lights slowly popped on, a hum beginning to sound as the lights warmed up.

"Leo!" she called again, throwing her arm-length, chestnut colored hair over her shoulders and tucking strands behind her ears.

Blue orbs appeared next to her and soon, Piper's husband of nearly a decade materialized beside her.

"I was trying to get the children settled with Paige, honey," he said, fixing the collar on his jacket.

"I'm just ready to get going, Leo," she replied, shaking her head afterwards. "I don't see why we have to even research the New Underworld. We already know there _is _one! What's the use of going down there and _spying_?"

"To see what we're up against, Piper. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Her lips twisted in confusion as she dealt with her inner thoughts. "I don't know, Leo….Something doesn't feel right."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Just say the spell, Piper. We'll be fine."

Piper sighed deeply. "Powers that be

Come to me

Take to the Underworld

Me and my hubby."

White orbs appeared and circled around the couple. Then, they disappeared.

Reappearing behind a stone wall, Piper squinted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"We're here," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

*****

Cole jumped up in his bed, quickly turning into his Balthazar form.

"Margaret!"

Beside him, the naked Margaret woke and groggily sat up, pulling the sheets up to cover her bare breasts.

"What is it, my lord?"

"_They're here_."

*****

Leo led Piper down a long cave corridor that was illuminated only by the flames of the torches that were posted on the sides of the walls.

"Do you sense any evil?" Piper asked.

Leo scoffed. "I sense evil _everywhere_."

Piper heard something fall behind her. She gasped and spun around.

A black arrow sailed right pass her and pierced Leo's chest, near his left shoulder.

"Leo!" screamed Piper.

Leo grunted and collapsed.

Piper spun and found Margaret standing there, her deadly crossbow in hand.

Piper immediately gestured with her hands, her heart pounding inside her chest. _Leo, PLEASE be okay!,_ she thought to herself.

Margaret gasped and her crossbow exploded. Taking a step back, she gathered her bearings. That gave Piper enough time to jump into the air and plant her foot in Margaret's chest.

Margaret yelped and slammed into the ground.

"You little bitch!" Piper yelled, fury building up inside of her.

Piper raised her leg to stomp Margaret, but in that short time, the young darklighter black orbed out.

Piper's eyes grew big as her leg went through empty air.

Margaret materialized behind Piper and shoved her, hand.

Piper fell forward, her head slamming into the cave wall. A gash appeared on her forehead and blood spilled out.

Leo lifted his hand, reaching for his wife. "_Piper_." His voice sounded so weak.

Piper looked up and saw him, he was sweating bullets. _The poison!_

Piper gestured with her hands but Margaret orbed out. Swearing, Piper shook her head as a hole was blasted into the wall.

"That darklighter!" Piper yelled, swearing again afterwards.

"_Piper_!" Leo called again.

She quickly rushed over to her husband and fell to her knees. "Leo!" She grabbed his hand.

Already, he was burning up…and shaking. "Oh, Leo! Please, hold on!"

"P-Piper, I—"

She put a finger to her lips as a lump began to fill her throat. "Shush, honey. Don't talk." The tears soon began to fall and she could tell that she was losing him.

"No, Leo! Hold on! I can't lose you like this!"

His eyes began to flutter.

"Take us home

To where we dwell

The husband and the Halliwell."

Piper said, reciting a fresh return spell she'd created off the top of her head.

And as the white orbs appeared to take them back to the manor, Leo's head dropped.

Piper screamed, knowing that he was gone. "LEO!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

And as the orbs consumed her, Leo's body…disappeared, taken out of her arms.

"**Leo!!!" **


	16. Epi 15: Grief and Rage

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_October 2, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation (able to now lift herself, and others off the ground), electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, sensing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- the new ruler of the Underworld that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

1. Henry Mitchell

2. Leo Wyatt

3. Anakin Skywalker

4. Danity Kane- (survivors) Shannon and Dawn.

5. Margaret

**Episode 15: Grief and Rage**

"Leo, no!" she cried as the white orbs appeared and she materialized in the living room of the new Halliwell Manor.

She sobbed heavily, her face red, and tears streaming down her cheeks. She was shaking.

"Piper?" called Phoebe from upstairs.

Piper sat in a heap on the floor, crying hysterically. Suddenly, Phoebe came running down the stair, a pregnant Paige wobbling behind her.

"Piper?" they called. "PIPER!"

The boys: Wyatt—age 6, and Christopher—age 5, appeared at the top of the stairs.

Phoebe fell to her sister's side as Paige stood over her.

"Piper? Piper, honey, what's wrong?" asked Phoebe, pulling her sister's hands away from her face.

Piper yanked away from her sister. "She killed him!" she screamed.

BOTH Phoebe and Paige's eyes grew big, and they looked at each other.

"_She_ killed _who_?" asked Paige.

"MARGARET!" yelled Piper. "She killed_ Leo_!"

Wyatt gasped from where he now stood at the bottom of the stairwell.

Phoebe spun around and Paige looked up.

Wyatt's eyes were wide with horror.

Paige stretched out a hand to stop him. "Wyatt, sweetie---"

But before she could say another word, little Wyatt orbed out.

"Chris!" Paige called, but little Chris began to cry and began to climb the stairs to join his brother upstairs.

Phoebe tried to pull Piper into her arms, but her sister pushed her off of her, the couch behind them exploding.

Surprised, Paige orbed out, then back in, and Phoebe screamed.

Phoebe thrust her sister's hands into her lap. "Hands down, Piper!"

"GET OFF OF ME, PHOEBE!" Piper yelled, still crying as hard as she had been when she'd first returned back to the Manor.

Piper gestured with her hands, but instead of freezing Phoebe, a blast exploded on Phoebe's chest, pushing Phoebe back and sliding her across the room and into the wall.

"PHOEBE!" yelled Paige.

Piper pulled herself to her feet and tried to find her balance. She fell over a little, but picked herself up.

Paige rushed over to Phoebe, whom was choking from the impact of the blast.

"Piper!" Paige called, but as they looked up and around for their sister, they didn't see her.

"Piper!" Phoebe called, racing out of the living room, still kinda choking.

Paige gasped and covered her mouth. Phoebe spun on her heels to see what Paige was seeing. Just standing there, the two sisters saw the front door wide open.

"She's _gone_," Phoebe said, barely believing it. Now running towards the door, Phoebe looked over her shoulder. "Call Padme'! We've gotta find Padme'!!"

*****

Phoebe was off, racing down the busy streets, looking for her sister.

When she could run no more, she headed into an alley and called upon her power of levitation.

Phoebe levitated into the air and over buildings, searching for her grieving sister.

Suddenly, her cellphone began to ring. Not wanting to split her focus this high up, Phoebe landed on a rooftop, her hair blowing in the wind.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "Hello?"

"I've found her!"

"Paige?"

"Yeah, it's me. I've found Piper. I finally got a lock on her position through my sensing ability. She's in this warehouse near the Senate District."

"Wh-What? Why?"

"I just got off the phone with Padme' not to long ago. She believes the remaining members of Danity Kane are there."

"Piper's seeking revenge," Phoebe said to herself.

"But what I don't understand is why doesn't she just go after Margaret?" asked Paige. "That's who she said killed Leo!"

"I'm sure she doesn't want to go to the Underworld, Paige. It would be too painful. But let's focus on the task at hand. We've gotta save our sister. I'm on my way to the Senate District."

Okay," replied Paige. "Padme' will meet you there."

*****

Phoebe kicked open the red warehouse door and she and Padme' charged into the warehouse.

Massive boxes were all around and dust filled the air, but in the distance—deep within the warehouse, a battle was ensuring.

Phoebe levitated into the air as Padme' telekinetically hurled boxes towards Shannon and Dawn.

Shannon looked up, and seeing Phoebe levitating towards her, she fired a white energy ball at her.

Phoebe ducked down under the energy ball and curved her body to the left, flicking her wrist as she did so—sending lighting bolts into Shannon's chest,

The oxygen was yanked out of Shannon's lungs as she was hurled into the air by the lighting. Slamming into a set of boxes across the warehouse, Shannon grunted.

Phoebe landed and called her sister's name.

Padme' flipped across the room, heading straight for Dawn, whom was already engaged in battle with Piper.

Piper made one of Dawn's red energy balls freeze as another exploded. Of course, that wasn't her intention, but because of her emotional state, her powers were out of whack.

Shannon teleported in front of Phoebe and swiftly punched her.

Phoebe's head snapped backwards and Shannon kicked her.

Phoebe cried out and fell into the boxes behind her, smashing them. Shannon cackled.

Dawn glared at Padme' and sent red energy balls in the telekinetic Jedi's way.

Between flips, Padme' caught sight of the energy balls heading her way. He stretched out with her mind and sent forth waves of telekinetic energy that slammed into the energy balls, which split them in half them made them explode.

The shockwaves slammed into Dawn and sent her flying into a window, leaving a dent in it.

Dawn screamed as she hit the pavement, tasting blood in her mouth.

Padme' finally reached Piper and pulled her to her feet. "Piper! You shouldn't be doing this! Not now."

Piper yanked away from Padme'. "I don't need you telling me what I should or should not be doing! I don't need you!!! I don't need anyone but my Leo!!"

She gestured with her hands and an explosion erupted on Padme's chest, sending her sailing head-over-heels into the air, then into a stack of boxes.

Phoebe screamed as she saw what her sister was doing. "PIPER! STOP THIS!!!"

Distracted by Phoebe's call, Piper didn't see that white energy balls that were flying her way.

Phoebe gasped. "PIPER!"

Piper turned and the three energy balls slammed into her chest, shoulder, and abdomen, knocking the wind out of Piper.

Piper immediately hit the pavement, HARD, and with a loud thud.

Shannon smirked then spun, teleporting away as she did so. Dawn pulled her battered body off the ground, and seeing that Piper was down and bleeding just as she was, she smirked then teleported out.

Phoebe ran over to Piper as Padme' was picking herself off the ground, touching the scorch marks on her chest.

"Piper!" Phoebe said, trying to find a pulse as Padme' limped over to her.

"Is she alive?" asked Padme', the pain she was feeling noticeable in her voice.

Phoebe looked up at her, tears filling her eyes. "…I don't know."


	17. Epi 16: The Power of Two Pt I

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_October 9, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation (able to now lift herself, and others off the ground), electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, sensing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- the new ruler of the Underworld that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring: **

1. Henry Mitchell

2. Anakin Skywalker

3. Danity Kane- (survivors) Shannon and Dawn.

4. Margaret

5. Clark Lane- A Jedi Knight with a focused ability of intangibility.

**Episode 16: The Power of Two Pt. I**

"We're going to take care of them," Phoebe told Paige, whom sat caressing her huge belly.

Sitting on the couch inside the new Halliwell Manor beside Clark Lane and across from her baby sister, Phoebe Halliwell told Paige her strategy. "We already know where Dawn and Shannon are. All we need to do is take care of them."

Clark nodded.

Paige took a deep breath. "I understand, Phoebe. I just wish I wasn't so useless."

Phoebe blew raspberries and waved the remark off. "Paige, _please_. You're pregnant! There's nothing you could do anyway."

"And besides," Clark said, interrupting, "this is the main reason the Jedi Council sent me to join Decca Team. You're nearing the end of your pregnancy. And with Piper mourning and her powers out of wack, and Padme' on a mission on Terra Vocca, you guys need more help."

Paige nodded and felt the baby kick. "Well, Phoebe, you're in control now. Whatever you say goes."

Phoebe nodded and got up. She kissed her little sister on the forehead and Clark rose as well.

"We'll be back," Phoebe said. Then she and Clark left.

"Be safe," Paige whispered. Then, she headed upstairs to check on the children, whom Piper had left behind when she'd ran away last night, her rage getting the best of her.

*****

Dawn Richards teleported in, breathing heavily. Shannon soon appeared beside her.

"She's gaining on us, Dawn!" Shannon cried, her white get-up covered partly in blood and dirt.

Dawn threw her long, black hair over her shoulder and generated a red energy ball in the palm of her hand.

Phoebe dropped down from the sky, cutting off her levitation power.

Dawn let out a battle cry and tossed the energy ball forward.

Phoebe held her arm up and lightning flew from her fingers.

Clark came up from the ground in his intangible state and grabbed Dawn from behind, becoming tangible as he did so.

"NO!!" Shannon yelled, horror written all over her face.

Dawn screamed and tried to teleport away, but Clark became intangible, pulling Dawn into the state as well.

Phoebe caught Shannon off guard and kicked her square in the chest. Shannon fell back and hit the dumpster behind her

Phoebe levitated up and sailed across the sky, falling directly in front of Shannon.

Shannon yelped and generated a white energy ball in her hand.

Dawn fought against Clark, whom was laughing. "You're not getting away!" he told her.

She kicked him while still intangible and broke away from him. Now back in the physical realm, Dawn created an energy ball and Clark became tangible; at the same time drawing his lightsaber.

Clark ignited his lightsaber, its green blade extending. He dropped into a battle stance and deflected the first of Dawn's folly.

Dawn grew agitated and flipped on top of the dumpster.

Soon, Shannon came flying into Dawn's back, knocking her down and into the ground.

Phoebe joined Clark and extended both of her hands. She called upon her electro-mental ignition ability and brought it to bare down on the remaining members of Danity Kane.

Dawn and Shannon screamed and soon exploded vanquished.

Clark looked at Phoebe and smiled. "See, we _do_ make a good team."

Phoebe chuckled. "Shut up," she said playfully.

*****

She stood on the roof of the nearest building, leaning over the edge, her chestnut colored hair blowing in the wind. Tears streamed down her face. Watching her younger sister laugh below in the alley in the company of a Jedi, Piper Halliwell just stood there.

Her hair blew all around her as the wind rustled her clothes.


	18. Epi 17: The Power of Two Pt II

_**Once Upon a Time **_

"**Season 1: The Beginning of Time" **

_October 26, 2009_

**(**_Opening Credits_**)**

**Once Upon a Time Starring:**

1. Phoebe Halliwell-gifted with advanced levitation (able to now lift herself, and others off the ground), electro-mental ignition, and premonitions.

2. Padme' Amidala-Skywalker- A Jedi with a focused Force ability of telekinesis.

3. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt- gifted with freezing and molecular combustion.

4. Paige Matthews-Mitchell- gifted with orbing, sensing, healing, and telekinetic-orbing.

5. Cole Turner/ Balthazar- the new ruler of the Underworld that has returned from exile in the Demonic Wastelands; has more then TEN powers!

**Co-Starring:**

1. Henry Mitchell

2. Anakin Skywalker

3. Margaret

4. Clark Lane- A Jedi Knight with a focused ability of intangibility.

**Episode 17: The Power of Two Pt. II**

(Two days later) Trapped in the Underworld after being transported there by a spell, Phoebe and Clark were fighting in a race against time as their enemies were trying to kill them.

Phoebe dropped to her knees and kicked out, knocking a demon over. Stabbing it with the dagger in her hands, the demon exploded.

Clark sliced through a demon and parried a blow from another. Sweating bullets, the Jedi Knight slipped in and out of his intangible phase as blaster bolts came flying in his direction.

Phoebe back flipped and side kicked then sent lightning into the chest of another demon.

"What is Balthazar doing!?!!?" Phoebe asked, stabbing another demon.

"You must've really pissed this guy off!" Clark replied, jokingly.

"Yeah, I did," Phoebe replied, racing pass him. "He's my ex-husband."

Clark stopped in his tracks, surprised.

When she felt that he was no longer behind him, she turned to face him. "What? What's wrong?"

"_**YOU**_ were married to Balthazar?"

She nodded.

Clark chuckled. "You'll just marry any ol' body."

Phoebe grinned then ran off.

Clark followed, his cloak trailing behind him, blowing in the wind.

Drawing on The Force, he sent several demons flying into a wall as Phoebe levitated into the air and kicked three more.

"Try a spell now!" Clark yelled, slashing with his lightsaber.

Phoebe landed and closed her eyes. "Take us away! Forever, or until another day!"

As thirty demons raced down the stone corridor, heading for Phoebe and Clark, white orbs appeared and wrapped around them.

Then, they disappeared in the nick of time as the bombs Clark had planted went off, ripping the corridor and two neighboring towers apart.


End file.
